The Tale of Boredom to Sleepdom
by Ultimagu
Summary: Naruto tells a story and enjoys the consequences of putting everyone to sleep from the story. The beginning story behind told is not in the Naruto universe at all. Be forewarned.
1. The Long Long Road

**AN: This is my only warning, this is a long story mostly unattached to the Naruto Universe until the end of this chapter and beyond. The story told by Naruto is of my own making. I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**Review Commentaries:**

**Lankonia: **No 'pics' for strange persons who ask for material of my real person over the internet. Have you forgotten how to read the handbook of Internet Behaviors?

**kyu15:** I really hope a gaming company might pick up on the idea some day...Square-Enix?

**Brown Eggs and Green Ham:** It is rather epic for my writing, but for true 'epicness' I refer you to a Harry Potter fanfic called _The Dark Prince_. The story has around 120 chapters at the moment.

**.:** What? Your grammar make it hard to read! -.-

**WTF:** 'this' is an article that the English language uses in order to denote specificity. Other than that, what specific question did you have in mind?

**Kyubi Sama:** Then read something else. We all enjoy different shades of the same color.

**carliz:** Thank you for your comment. (Is that all?) That's all I've got...

**TGMaker:** Thank you for your comment. (...) What?

**Kyuudaime:** Depending upon when you read it, this has always been a Naruto fic. I've just never gotten off my lazy tush and written the Naruto _parts_ to the story.

**LonewolfBloodstorm:** Was it? I would disagree because you took the time to review and tell me how much you like to waste your time. :)

**(Story)  
**

**Creation**

Unlike other worlds of the Universe, the world that was labeled XX and became known as Eternité. The French word for Eternity. For once you entered the world, your mind was made to speed up. The game was holographic, you slipped on a visor set, signed on, and suddenly you were really there, in this foreign world.

Your mind was sped up so fast, that a day in the real world was like an entire year in the game world. This confusing difference put some stress on people. For you literally had to live in the world in order to get much of anything done. You slept in the world, you ate in the world, you would grow hungry, thirsty, tired, happy, sad, so on and so forth.

The world was created by three men. The first was a computer geek who was infamous for hacking and testing the security systems of companies. His name was Robert Blake. The second was a young man of wealth, who was famous for investing money that was his father's and not his. His name was Pierre Novelle. The third and final man is a mystery. His hand in creating the world is unknown, but he was given credit by the two other men for helping create the world. His name was Jack Krutch.

The world was set up with a single central continent. Around it were beautiful islands, and still waters of seas. Some islands were small, and others were long. All across the world, when the game opened up for the public to play it stood, unmoving for all of ninety-three seconds. In those ninety-three seconds, there was no war, there was no hatred, no famine or disease. It was byte world, that was unparalleled for all to see.

When the first user signed on, he looked about him in wonderment. He could see the world before him, and all its beautiful colors. He could smell the flowers beneath his feet. He could feel the wind caressing his cheek. He thought he could even taste some of the wind, but he wasn't sure.

In the next 3,602 seconds before the next user registered and phased into existence for the first time in the world of Eternité, the first ever user checked about for all that he could do. It was an odd feeling to be able to walk about in the field, feel himself sitting in his chair at home, and see statistics bars in his vision.

Now this beautiful world of Eternité, when the second user signed on, turned ugly in less than a minute. The second user saw the first user looking about, throwing a few punches, generally trying to get a feel for the game. When he got the first user's attention, the first user decided for his next test. And the last thing the second user saw was 'Ultimagu has killed you.'

**The Founding**

Given just an hour's time in the real world and fifty users had been registered. It was also duly noted that there was already two users who were recounts. Or in other words, someone who had died. You see, if you were killed, you were reborn as your son. Son the third user was called Slyver the II. While the Slyver the II was technically the same person as Slyver, who had been the second user, he was still from then on called Slyver the II. It was also duly noted that Slyver the II had died, and the fifth user was Slyver the III. This would become very important because Slyver and Slyver the II were technically counted as two different users.

The first fifty users would become renowned. As the first fifty they were each given a message about how as the first fifty they would be given a village. From that village they would be given the entire week to build up a culture. The registration logs would be put on halt until seven years had passed in Eternité. Seven years was a lot of time. Each scrambled for their village, though the first user was already at his controlling his newfound people, and each prepared for the long onslaught. And it would be long.

Each and every single village struggled to found an entire civilization from the ground up. The people they ruled knew farming, knew commerce, and knew how to build roads. But that was it. If you wanted anything else you had to really try for it. And thats what they did. The most notable of the time, besides the first user, were Slyver the III who formed the Dennision Empire. Maumrod, who formed the Falcon Empire, and it should be noted the two were brothers in real life. There was Jaunkon who formed the first part of Christyain Order. And Mimitoso, who founded what would become the first and most influential part of the Federation.

These four were the beginnings. The Dennision Empire, the Falcon Empire, the Federation, and the Christyain Order. Though they had the ambition to reach the heavens, each was on shaky hands so far, for already one faction existed three times as powerful as any other.

When Ultimagu killed Slyver, and Slyver the II, he took control of the two men's villages. Since the villages were laid out on a grid, the first three were very close to each other. Already, these three villages, under the control of Ultimagu, formed the make the Golden Society.

For seven years, these 48 factions worked toward the blinding stars, and become noted as the Supreme Rulers of the Universe.

Brief wars were fought. The Golden Society took over two villages belonging to the 11th and 12th users, Crimain, and Britman, who became the first on the list to be the 51st and 52nd users as Crimain the II and Britman the II. At the same time they were also barred from entering the game again until the end of the seven years. This war has barely any details, being so far back in time, but its name is one of infamy. The Traljar War. Cute name right? A parody off of the Trojan War? Not quite, there was no Helen or Paris. Only an Achilles who could not die, and had no Paris to kill him. Ultimagu.

Another infamous war was between the Christyain Order and the Dennision Empire. It is well known to be the first war between what would become the major powers. It was the Christyain Order who fell, but the leader, Jaunkon, did not die. He took the rest of his men and sailed across the Still Sea, and founded a new village, a little behind the others now, but it showed there was more out there.

The Golden Society, most notably however, worked together and set up the first diplomatic treaties. None of them were equal by a long shot, as each of the surrounding villages did not want to be forced into being the next meal for the Golden Society. In all, Ultimagu set up a world where even the slightest mistake would cost a free village to become part of the Golden Society union. A lot of the time, they were provoked just the right way and they lost all of their land. The treaties, were very unequal.

At the end of the seven years, the leading faction is the Golden Society, with nine villages under their control. That was nearly 20 of the entire world that had been explored. A number that would not be touched again for another three hundred years. However, the Dennision Empire and the Federation looked around and said, 'Oh no, we're not allowing you to rule us Ultimagu!' And so what some call the First Great War erupted. Just seven years into the world.

**The First Great War**

What made the First Great War so different, was that nearly everyone was involved. Though at the time they didn't call it the 'First' Great War. It was simply the Great War, as a second hadn't occurred yet.

The First Great War started off as a mild skirmish. Dennision soldiers had gotten lost and found themselves in Golden Society territory. The problem was they thought they were in Dennision territory, and that the Golden Society was invading them, not the other way around, and there for them to see is a Golden Society regiment. A little skirmish explodes into the First Great War.

Now, nobody really liked the Golden Society if they weren't in it. They were the first real major geopolitical power. Ultimagu had them advanced far enough that he didn't have an army of warriors all running about. He formalized his military to have regiments.

That first skirmish was trained soldiers versus hunters. Without a doubt, the hunters suffered terrible losses. The Dennision Empire had lost a lot of face. So they got their ally of the time, the Federation, to come in on the deal, and the both of them invaded the Golden Society.

They march through territory that isn't theirs however, and the whole thing explodes into the First Great War. Now at the time, while Ultimagu was undoubtedly the strongest man alive, he was not insanely superior to everyone else. He spent more time tinkering to get his society up to par with modern society so he could rule over the barbarians.

Not much is known about the war either. Battles are hazy, and very few have solid documentation. The only person known to document the events fully, has never cooperated to share the information. Naturally, that person is Ultimagu.

What is known, is that the Golden Society lost. Forced from his spot as the superior ruler to all others, Ultimagu took the ravages of his people, and took them for a long journey. Heading south, Ultimagu went all the way from the Main Continent to the Southern Continent, on the edge of the world. Though it is easier to call it the Southern Continent, its real name is the Belsallab Continent. There, the Golden Society would set up the Golden City and all of its surrounding territory, but that was neither hide nor tail for some time.

In the end, the First Great War took place between 6 A.C. (After Creation), and 9 A.C. For the next thirty years, the villages of the Dennision Empire, the Falcon Empire, the Federation, and the Christyain Order would set into motion the events that formed the never ending war of Eternité.

**Formation**

Now there were other villages and faction other than the main five I've mentioned thus far. And some of them didn't have access to the sea. Any of those that didn't have access to the sea at 9 A.C, were within the next thirty years, swallowed up. Maumrod, who had crowned himself emperor of the Falcon Empire moved his capital off of the Main Continent. His general plan for world dominance included supremely trained soldiers, tactics, and trade. On an island, called Dunbar, he could better protect himself, while divvying into a lot of trade. It was his power that the Dennision Empire had marched through to get to the Golden Society. And as such, most of what the Golden Society had been, had been left to Maumrod, as he had been the only ally of Ultimagu. That of course was decided in the Treaty of Trent, the ruins of the Golden Society capital, where Ultimagu had waved his arm and stopped almost thirty-seven different invasion battles.

The Federation moved their capital offshore as well, onto a long island just south of the Main Continent by the name of Mery. There, several of the new incoming users would set up their own kingdoms, only to be swallowed into the Federation

The Christyain Order was already off the shores of the Main Continent, as they preferred it in the end, keeping themselves secluded from the others. The tradition for them to keep themselves secluded by taking vows began shortly after the end of the The Founding Seven Years. This commitment would continue on for many millenia.

Other kingdoms were popping up everywhere now though. There was no such thing as supreme dominance over a single island or continent at the time. The Falcon Empire, having the fewest competitors on its capital island than the others did, still had twenty-seven kingdoms it would have to absorb, while in the mean time, it had to keep a hold of its offshore territory. At the time, the Falcon Empire was by far the largest. By 28 A.C., the Falcon Empire stretched from its capital island of Dunbar, to the island north of it called Merida, and then almost the entire southern half of the Main Continent. Maumrod's plan for excellently trained soldiers was working out. Excellent soldiers with trade supremacy.

Around the same time, the Dennision Empire controlled the northern half of the main continent, and looked at the Falcon Empire as its greatest rival. At the time, the territory was known as the Northern Upper Platuea, as about a quarter of the continent was significantly lower than the rest. Alas this area was known as Principalia at the time, and belonged the Falcon Empire, though they spared little troops to keep such an attachment.

The Federation in the mean time, had subdued nearly all of the sprouting kingdoms by intimidation, and had nearly all of the island Mery under its control, and portions along the shore of the long island to its west, which was just east of Dunbar and Falcon Empire's capital, by the name of Huang.

The Christyain Order held lots of coast and some inland area on the Eastern Continent, which was on the edge of the world. Its true name was the Blake Continent. There, very little trade trickled into the Christyain coffers, and as such it became poor, though not enough to knock it from being a Great Power, just enough to make their progress slow.

By the time 38 A.C. had rolled around, the game had been on for a little over a month. It had 400 users, eleven of which were recounts. This is the same time when Ultimagu came into the light again with his Golden Society.

Diplomats sent to the every single kingdom around, and recruiters sent out to employ players and mercenaries, Ultimagu made a full scale diplomatic war with the Four Great Powers, attempting to re-assert himself as the Fifth Great Power. Not even Maumrod, once Ultimagu's only ally, was pleased when he heard the word that many of his players were considering leaving for someone obviously had shown more skill at organizing an empire. The Great War was not something many of them had experienced, and thus they had no knowledge of the horrors the Four Great Powers inflicted upon others, and themselves.

The result was nearly instantaneous, what with the slumping growth of kingdoms, and available land. Many more unfair treaties, plenty of recruits and mercenaries. It was Ultimagu's strong point. Gathering people to him as a beacon of what strength looked like. Alas, strength can too be a weakness.

**Diplomacy**

Though the Four Great Powers didn't like it, the Golden Society outshined them in many ways. They had the first fortressinette, a fortress that is the size of a modern city, a cute word made up to describe just how large Ultimagu was building himself up. Then, there was the Golden City, the capital of the Golden Society. Unlike Trent, the Golden City was built in a large valley of mud. Where the Still Sea ran down into the fields and made the land, muddy and nearly impassable. Given enough time, these muddy fields world turn into a swamp, and that would protect the Golden City even more.

Ultimagu built roads that actually floated on the mud, or at least stood rigid on top of it. He built several walls, which were more like dams, to regulate the amount of water that came into the valley. He built the Golden City, in levels. In its full scale, it looked like a set of stairs reaching up the heavens.

The worldly responses to this growing Golden Society, was at first blockaded. This backfired when the market nearly collapsed. Too much effort put into stopping a big trading partner. Another response was to ignore them and go about their business, but if meetings were held or parties thrown, someone from the Golden City was always there to remind them of the growing supremacy of Ultimagu.

In the end, diplomacy was attempted for several years, decades even, but by 59 A.C., the Four Great Powers banded together for the first and only time against a common enemy. In 59 A.C., they declared war upon the Golden City.

**The Forgotten War**

Fifty-nine years after creation. Ultimagu had been a user since near the very beginning, just ninety-three seconds into the game he was a user. In fifty-nine years, Ultimagu had been on top of the world, and completely forgotten. Now he stood atop the world once again, and once again attempted to banish all from his world.

The United Forced, the collected armies from all around the world, a coalition of armies from around the world, were ready to pounce on the Golden Society. Yet virtually nothing was known about the new Golden Society. The old Golden Society had had regiments of troops that were trained very well, but there had been few in number. There no buildings other than farms and storage. Houses and sheds.

Now, there was the fortressinette Mariu, which stood threateningly at the front entrance into the large valley that the Golden City lay in. All other entrances were too long, too indirect, or covered. They could not come in from the east, from the other side of the continent, because it was an extremely long march. And almost the entire continent was compromised of the large valley, that was nothing but mud. They couldn't attack along the western shore, just before the entrance because of the walls set up. Breaking one, and there'd be even more mud and then they really couldn't get to the Golden City. They couldn't attack from behind, on the northern shore, because it wasn't Golden Society territory, and those kingdoms of decent size there refused to participate in the war.

It was another two years, 61 A.C., before the actual fighting began. They decided for the front approach. It took them all of seventy-five years to bring it down. 136 A.C. So far, this war had lasted longer than half the world Eternité's existence. Given a brief respite, the United Forces were given a four months in the game, or eight hours in the real world, to rest up before they began again. They did this in turns, so that by the dawn of 137 A.C., the war was back under way.

Ultimagu commanded his forces with extreme precision and cost the United Forces many humiliating defeats. Many times they were faced with poor Pyrrhic victories. Many other times, they lost outright, till their commanders gave up with tactics and just began sending wave after wave after wave of men.

Maumrod watched many men die fighting Ultimagu's fewer men. In fact, Jaunkon, Mimitoso, and Slyver the III also watched many men die. Each day was a blood bath, and every day the fields of mud in the large valley, slowly turned into a bloody lake. Conscripts were pulled up, drafts, anything it took.

Maumrod watched and stayed at the back, kept his forces from the front lines. It was a losing war and everyone knew it. Ultimagu without his fortressinette to protect the fields, would eventually starve out. So the each day passed by, and the United Forces made their way slowly to the gates of the Golden City. Getting there, around 140 A.C., three separate forces were set up and began the long siege.

Though the Golden Society did well, they could not persevere. When the United Forces stormed through the streets of the Golden City in 143 A.C., they began to burn it to the ground. Hundreds of thousands burnt to death that day. Ultimagu managed to escape, with nearly all of his user commanders. Though they made the effort, they had lost the war. Morale was at an all time low. It was then that Ultimagu gave a famous speech, "Oh no my friends. We may have lost this _battle_, but this war will never be over! Not until we re-establish the Golden Society as the one, the only, the just and mighty Supreme Power!"

In 144 A.C., even after the official declaration of the end to the war, 700 persons, acting all at the same time, assassinated thousands of key officers and officials of the Four Great Powers. None were caught. And by the next morning, the Forgotten War had continued on, only now, the Four Great Powers were fighting each other.

**The Chaos**

Though it might be considered another Great War, this period of time isn't really known by name for as a war at all. Each of the Four Great Powers was attacking the three others. In reality, it was more of a free-for-all. The Federation was even going at itself. Of the 870 kingdoms that made it up, they were split into about six factions, each of which were all at war with the other Great Powers, and at war with each other.

Principalia, and the southern part of the Upper Platuea on the main continent were the most obvious battlegrounds. Both of which belonged to the Falcon Empire, but few troops were placed there. By the time new troops came to replenish the old troops, the old troops would have had the stuffing beaten out of them.

For eight years the war raged, in which eight days in the real world were spent desperately trying to contain the war and end it. Maumrod and Slyver the III, who were brothers in real life sent messages day by day trying to stop the fighting before all of civilization broke down. One day, in the year 151 A.C., Maumrod was walking through his palace when he noticed the dead guards. Fearing an attempt on his life he didn't have to look far to see his assassin. Ultimagu himself.

Now, on the political arena, Ultimagu's Golden Society hadn't stood a chance against everyone else. But one on one, and even in person, a one on one was suicide against Ultimagu. By this time, his power levels were far more advanced than the second most powerful person.

The two of them talked for a long time before Ultimagu offered his services. He had the most brilliant idea on how to get the Dennision Empire to falter in its complete conquest of the Falcon Empire. That, and Maumrod's death.

So it was, in 152 A.C., Ultimagu blew up the barrier between the Still Sea, and the crater valley of Rauk, which housed the Dennision Capital. With in a matter of minutes, the entire capital was underneath the sea. And Slyver the III, died.

The government of the Dennision Empire pushed, and they really pushed for a peace treaty. It came, within a month, the Treaty of Rauk was signed by all. And this ushered in, a new, and entirely different age.

**The Status Quo**

Now, the first things to notice, would be the territory issues. The entire Falcon territory was reduced to its capital island of Dunbar. The little island to their north, Merida, became independent under the rule of the Powell Royal Family, becoming the Powell Kingdom. All of Principalia became independent, even taking some of the eastern portions of the Dennision Empire to form a kingdom called Parkvinia. The rest of the main continent went to the Dennision Empire. The Federation claimed the other two long islands south of the main continent. While the Christyain Order took completely control of the Blake Continent.

Politically, the Federation had the biggest changes. Because of its civil war, the 870 kingdoms of the Federation had melded into the 419 kingdoms of the Federation. This drastic reduction in different territories within the Federation greatly reduced a lot of its corruption, and inefficiency. The Dennision Empire suffered a brief panic after the loss of Slyver the III, who had named no heir. It came up an obscure congregation of important nobles to decide who became the next emperor. This congregation ended up becoming the Diet of Worms. The Diet of Worms was made up of seven Princes who controlled different section of the Empire, whereupon one of them would be selected as the emperor should the current emperor die. In the end, they chose Slyver the IV. With a strict warning not to become Slyver the V. The Christyain Order closed themselves up for many years, complete isolation, so not much is known of what happened in many of the following years. While the Falcon Empire staggered from the loss of its lands, it took forth several treaties that would last until 652 A.C., which named the Falcon Empire as the trade master of the world, giving them supreme rights to trade in _any_ port or market.

Military wise, became the real stickler. The Federation moved somewhat away from being a feudal system of warfare, to a more modernized standing army. The Dennision Empire employed a million men in 152 A.C., which was 25 of their population now. These men were nearly all conscripts, with little training, but some discipline. Then there was the Falcon Empire. Ultimagu, taking over as the Supreme Commander of the Falcon Forces, trained his army to be elite, supreme. Though the Falcon Army was much smaller than the Dennision Army or the Federation Army, it was elite forces. Trained as the best of the best of the best.

It wouldn't be until 1907 A.C., that anything major politically happened. Wars were fought, and invasions took place, but the main thing that happened, was civilization advanced technologically.

**The Early Technology**

The Early Technology era after the Chaos, lasted between 152 A.C., until 784 A.C., when steam power was invented. During this time, the Great Wall around the main continent's western and southern shores was established. The Federation started up the first official Navy, and the Falcon Army doubled in size from 20,000 to 40,000. All of which were equipped with some of the best armor and weaponry of the time. Everything was Mythril. At the time, mythril was in very short supply, but the main source of it, was right underneath the Dunbar surface.

In 204 A.C., the entire 40,000 soldiers of the Falcon Empire were equipped with hardened Mythril Haurbreks, Mythril Gloves, Mythril Pant Legs, and even Mythril Boots. All of it cost a very pretty penny, but the Falcon Empire had been established as supreme with trade.

It was in 356 A.C. that the Dennision Empire built the Great Wall after a series of skirmishes with the Federation on its shores, which it nearly lost because neither side had any protection. It wasn't until 371 A.C. that the wall was completed, along with only two gateways. The Hu Lao Gate on the southern end, and the Si Shui Gate on the western end.

In 439 A.C., Parkvinia, which had once been the Falcon Empire's territory known as Principalia, was formerly recognized as being an independent state when the Dennision Empire floundered when invading it, claiming it was legally their territory. This brief war was known as the Sliding War, and it ran between 437 A.C. and 439 A.C.

In 580 A.C., the Federation established the first official Navy, and set up several Navy Bases along its shores. Consisting almost entirely of commandeered fishing boats, it didn't boast a lot of power until the invention of steam power in 784 A.C. A little over 200 years later.

Another highlight of the rather peaceful era, was the Great Controversy in 765 A.C., which lasted all the way to 783 A.C.

**The Great Controversy**

The story goes, Ultimagu was reminiscing through his journal entries and logs, when he ran onto when he destroyed the barrier that caused the flooding of the Dennision Capital Rauk. It was also at that time he remembered that Slyver the III had died, and Slyver the IV had taken his place as ruler of the Dennision Empire.

Ultimagu, angered by the realization that he had never been given the territory he deserved, pressed the managers of the game to give him his rightful land. For eighteen days in the real world the Ultimagu and Slyver the IV argued against each other in the forums.

In the end, in order to keep the Status Quo, and because it had taken Ultimagu so long to realize the error, the creators decided this.

_"Slyver the IV shall retain leadership over the land that the Dennision Empire occupies on the Main Continent in Eternité. However, ownership of the land will be passed on to Ultimagu. In such accordance, with the Dennision Empire occupying another person's land of a different nation, they shall pay a total fee of eighty million Quid, for each year that the land was occupied. In total that comes to be the years between 152 A.C. and the present date in 783 A.C. With eighty million Quid for each year, and 631 years of use, that total compensation comes to 50,480,000,000 Quid. Since the Dennision Empire in total with all of its land values, and material values taken into account and coming up drastically short, the Dennision Empire shall pay a fee each year of sixty million Quid to Ultimagu, with a 1 for each year there is still a balance left."_

In short, Ultimagu could expect roughly 70,000,000,000 Quid. That would be enough, using the game's server banking, to literally control much of the market for decades, perhaps centuries. If he played his cards right, and the farther along the game went the bigger Ultimagu's hand seemed to be, he could control the market for millenia.

**The Industrial Technology**

The Industrial Era of technology for Eternité was drastically different from the real world's. Though both started with the invention of steam power as a main source, both ended at completely different time scales. In 784 A.C., a scientist in the Falcon Empire invented steam power. As such the Early Technology Era was ended, and the Industrial Technology Era was wavered in.

Mass production of items and weapons and armor became the very forethought and pinnacle of the market. This time also wavered in Corporations. Each vying for market greatness, and billions of Quid. Since most of the cash flow went through the Falcon Empire's ports, Corporations actually had militias for a time period in which they literally fought in international territory to use ports. It often turned into a massacre.

This war was known as the Battle of Trade, and nobody ever really won. In the end, the Falcon Empire, and the Dennision Empire put an end to this fighting off of their shores. The Federation didn't care if they did it, as that was pretty much their philosophy anyway. Survival of the Fittest. This war lasted between 801 A.C. to 805 A.C.

The next big invention was in also in the Falcon Empire. It was called the Float System. Invented in 862 A.C., it wouldn't ever be properly utilized until the Falcon Empire implemented them in order to make a Air Fleet. Until that time it was used for construction purposes. Allowing the Falcon Empire to continue its rapid growth on a small island.

As it was, this became recognized as a problem in 910 A.C., when Falcon troops tried to suppress a riot, but had trouble navigating the streets. Ultimagu, with an idea that seemed absolutely ludicrous, purposed this.

_"It has become painfully apparent that the Falcon Empire, consisting only of its capital on the island of Dunbar, is thoroughly cramped. In short we have run out of space upon which to build. The short term solution would be to invade the nearby island of Merida and reclaim old territory. Alas this would be stupid as of the moment. The best idea is this. To make a truly glorious Empire, we need an efficient capital. As such, as of this moment, the Great Reconstruction shall begin! Every bit of infrastructure ever made, will be scrapped, put on a ship offshore, until the island is bare. Then the island shall be leveled. Once this is complete, a complete island will be rebuilt with careful planning!"_

The idea, was ludicrous. At best they could hope to finish in twenty years. Ultimagu planned to do it in ten.

**The Great Reconstruction**

Things began in early 911 A.C. The Falcon people began to tear down everything they had ever called home. As they were doing this, several contracted corporations were bought off to swear allegiance to Ultimagu and prepare to help rebuild Dunbar. By 913 A.C., the island was a barren land. Even the few parks had been stripped of trees, and rivers were plugged up, lakes were filled. By 914 A.C., Dunbar was a flat, grassy island, and then the rebuilding took place. Starting with the center, the streets spiraled out. Every single nook and cranny was planned. Not a bit of space for farming. The entire thing was a city. The city had different smaller cities inside of it. Like New York has Queens, and Manhattan, the Bronkx, and Brooklyn. The actual ports of the island would be like floating cities, of which piers would extend out from.

All in all, by 921 A.C., the island was complete and the people had breathing room. The Corporations got their prized locations on the island to build massive factories which would aid the Falcon Empire magnificently. But to Ultimagu, the most important part was what people couldn't see. Now that people could get where they needed to go much easier, they became happier. The Falcon Empire citizens and denizens, became ultimately much happier, and cherished their emperor and supreme commander all the more.

As such, such happy people, made a fast growing economy. The Falcon Empire suddenly had contracts coming in from everywhere to fill in the plots left open specifically for their factories. If a Corporation would not swear allegiance, it would be ruined, because the Falcon Empire would refuse all trading with that Corporation's products. At least publicly. On a private matter some products were taken still in order to reproduce by a sworn in corporation.

Over a matter of time names like Yits Corp., and Hungar Corp., became instantaneously associated with the Falcon Empire. By 1089 A.C., the slots were filled, and new corporations weren't as interested in vying for the Falcon Empire's attention.

So while it had lasted a good 168 years, the Falcon Empire was leveling out again. Mind you it was a few octaves higher than the other Great Powers.

From this began a new part of the Industrial Technology Era.

**The Towering**

Now most people were content with their new life. However a few began to question why all the buildings had flat tops. A pointed top was a better structure. When questioned on it, Ultimagu explained that all people were like building blocks. You throw them together with sharp edges, and they distance themselves and become inefficient. You mold them and redefine them, they can reach up towards the heavens.

What he meant didn't become perfectly clear until a good number of people needed new housing. Ultimagu's response was to have the military, build houses, on top of houses. A convenient groove in the sides of the houses then became a stairwell.

By 1140 A.C., each housing tower was as tall as the factory's towers or business towers. All of the Falcon Empire stood at seven stories high, except the sea ports, which didn't have the strength to endure such a feat.

Then, Pillars were built on specific houses and buildings. Then were then connected with bridges. The space between bridges was then given giant metal plates. These plates were then reinforced. The Pillars were added onto another two stories worth of height. Elevators were built inside of them, and then, the space below where the elevators came out from was filled with soil.

Sounds amazing doesn't it? This plated area was mostly turned into farming, but the real capital of the Falcon Empire was placed in the center of this. Along with a new city for new people. Even a few slots for new corporations.

The biggest concern became the sides. What if someone fell? Ultimagu solved this by building a wall, five feet high along the edge. Now it would be next to impossible to fall without doing something stupid like putting a trampoline next to the wall.

This feat of triumph and dominance was mimicked by the other Great Powers on much smaller scales. They couldn't attempt anything on a grand scale because their buildings and infrastructure was simply too random.

This obvious towering over the other lands, brought the Falcon Empire to be seen as being superior to the other Great Powers. For now, with plenty of farming area, and a city on top of the plate, the Falcon Empire had room for new citizens, and no longer had to buy their food. They could make their own.

**The Velinus War**

Velinus, in 1289 A.C., was roughly the same size as the Dennision Empire. It was a republic built on the island north and west of the Main Continent, as well as some dipping territory on the large western continent known as Harv. Harv extended its shore's reach from Yeste Island, just northwest of the Main Continent, all the way to the southern reaches on the Belsallab Continent. It was mostly unexplored.

Velinus, had been formed shortly after the Forgotten War on the island of Grav, which was north of Merida, west of the Main Continent, and south of Yeste. There, it had toppled other kingdoms around it in fairly short order, making a decent sized republic. It had highlight when it took Merida and Mink Islands into its folds. Mink being east of Yeste and north of the Main Continent. Yeste followed around the time of the Great Controversy.

Its final steps in expanding came in the islands of Shu and Char. Shu being east of Mink, Char east of Shu, and both north of the Main Continent. Along with some territory on the Harv Continent, Velinus presented a tough cookie to crack open. The Dennision Empire had launched three separate invasions over time, and all had failed at some point.

The Velinus Republic had the backing of the Falcon Empire. It made a great scapegoat for the Falcon Empire. As the Dennision Empire could not focus on two enemies at once for the time being. Its Diet of Princes sharply divided.

The problem arose when the prince of the northwestern territory, Prince Sheiz, threatened to secede from the empire and join the republic if he was not given the preference for several military contracts. Slyver the IV, growing weak in his aging time, refused. To save face, Prince Shiez formally seceded from the empire, and drew all loyal forces to his keeps.

Slyver the IV was getting very weak. His response, to place an embargo on the seceding territory, and blockade them, was not enough for the Diet of Princes. As such, the princes fought for two years on the correct action, before one took the lead.

Prince Yorkshire of the Central territory, had a most devious plan. He murdered Slyver the IV. This gave him claim to the Dennision Empire, and the Diet agreed with his choice, and his plan. To be ten times as aggressive as Slyver the IV. Slyver the V never became a character. When asked if he wanted to restart, the player simply refused.

With Yorkshire emperor of the Dennision Empire, he rallied all the troops and marched on the northwestern territory. Prince Shiez never stood a chance. This Civil War was the beginning point of the Velinus War in 1291 A.C.

The Velinus Republic, having two years to work it out, was on the verge of accepting Prince Sheiz's attempts to join them. As it turned out, when the Dennision Empire formally declared war on its seceding territory, the Velinus Republic drew up its chest stood behind Prince Shiez. Giving him tons and tons of aid, and military assistance, the two fought side by side for a good forty-three years. In 1332 A.C., Prince Sheiz was killed, and his territory was reclaimed by the Dennision Empire.

The Velinus Republic, not to be outdone, now formally declared war on the Dennision Empire. Of which another eighty-nine years passed before an end was drawn. With their final victory in 1421 A.C., the Dennision Empire laid claim to the islands, Mink, Shu, and Char. The rest of the territory of the Velinus Republic disbanded, and became independent once more as required by the ending treaty. It was a shining example that the Great Powers had attained such a title for a reason, and were not to be trifled with.

As it was, it would only be for another thirty years that this was entirely true, as the Industrial Technology Era was ushered into a closing.

**The Modern War Era**

In 1451 A.C., the Falcon Empire introduced an invention so ahead of its time, that the Falcon Empire refused to sell the item at any price, and kept its related technologies secret. The invention became known, as the Rider.

The Rider was made in the image of a motorcycle from the real world, only its military capabilities far exceeded that of its slower cousin, the tank. With an improvised Floating Device, with physical effort, the Rider could skim the surface of the Still Sea and act as a one man ship. With an accelerated drive put into a side barrel, with the push of a button, the Rider could fire, in rapid accurate succession, little bits of metal. This invention, like a gun in many ways, was entirely different than a gun. Rather than firing actual bullets, the Rider propelled just tiny bits of metal to a speed that it could crack open ten feet's worth of concrete. When tested on a sample as thick as the Great Wall built around the the southern and western parts of the Dennision shore, it may have taken an hour, but the device was able to crumble the entire thing.

The Rider however was difficult to maneuver in its first forms however. That and it took lots of physical effort to move them. To be the rider of a Rider, your power levels had to be at least 1,000 to be applicable. It would slowly drain you, but you'd build power levels very quickly. Ultimagu himself at the time, as the most powerful user, had a power level around 5,800. His closest rival, a commander beneath Ultimagu, had a power level around 3,000. It was simply mind boggling to see the difference.

By 1475 A.C., the Rider had adopted a form that became known as the Misaki Frame. Being extremely sturdy, light, and dexterous, it was a frame meant for war. Just a year later, in 1476 A.C., Ultimagu formed the First Rider Legion. He made it a name in kin with the actual troops of the Falcon Empire, sorted between the First Legion to the Fourth Legion. While the army legions were made up of 10,000 men. The rider legions were made up of 500 men.

In order to get a functioning, and well trained Rider Legion into working order, Ultimagu removed himself from working with the army legions for a brief fifty year period to train the First Rider Legion. Fifty years was what it took in order to work the Riders into great form.

**48 Hours of Hell**

So 1525 A.C. rolls by and Ultimagu no longer does the practices and training himself anymore. For old time's sake, just six months in the game after heading back to supervising the army legions, Ultimagu led the First Rider Legion out onto international territory, to circle the entire Federation. It was a feat never attempted before. But Ultimagu had plenty of trust in his men. They had made their way between the Dennision Empire and the Federation when they picked up a distress signal. Parkvinia was under siege.

Now, though Parkvinia had become a separate entity from the Falcon Empire, the two remained very close. As such, the First Rider Legion, led by Ultimagu, without any hesitation, raced along to the Parkvinian shores to help out.

Arriving in time to see Federation troops from the long island of Shing and Yin, Shing east of Mery, and Yin east of Shing. Both were south of the Main Continent. Which made them great launching points for an invasion onto Parkvinia.

When the Rider Legion came in, the swooped in on the landing forces of the Federation, and used their accelerated driver's without hesitation. The result was something not seen since the Second World War in the real world. The landing troops became bloody stumps and pieces in seconds. Men behind men who were pierced, were still pierced themselves. It took almost nothing for the Rider Legion to riddle the landing forces full of metal. The day didn't end there.

For two days in the game, the entire Rider Legion weaved in and out of Federation ports, riddling them full of metal as well. When the dust had settled and the riders had come home to relax, the Federation was left in ruins. Almost its entire Navy Fleets were sunk or terribly damaged. Parkvinia and the Falcon Empire had barely been scratched. Parkvinia having lost 3,000 men. The Falcon Empire having lost two men.

All in all, every single country recognized this as the Falcon Empire's new ace. As such warfare would be entirely dependent upon countries getting their own Riders. Armies would become occupation forces, and only really mean anything in large scale battles. It was now the Riders that truly held the world by the balls.

**The Great Seclusion**

Due to the increasing addition of Riders into a military outfit, it really took some maneuvering to launch an invasion like they had been done in the old days and so easily won. Now it didn't matter so much on the size or the elitism of your army, but the competence of your Riders. A matter that the Lesser Powers took to heart.

While a few forms of warding off attacks from the Riders were made, none were as successful as the Towers. Towers were exactly as they sound. With a heavily reinforced base, men from an elevated point could using the same idea as the accelerated drive in a barrel on the Rider, they could mow down enemy troops.

It was generally accepted that such tactics would not be used for most warfare though, as Eternité did not want to be like the Modern World in which they lived in real life.

As such, the Great Powers could not simply mow down the Lesser Powers, and the Lesser Powers could not simply negate the size different the Great Powers had over them. It did however bring more balance to the world. Ultimagu's greatest invention of the time, the Rider, now was crippling his hopes for world domination.

It was then, in 1623 A.C., nearly a 100 years later, that the 138 Lesser Powers signed the Confederation Pact. It bound them together to fight against common enemies, and maintain peace. It was an act to still the expansion of the Great Powers, as with the fall of the Velinus Republic, and the lesser Cocher Kingdom on the border of the Christyain Order, the Lesser Powers didn't have any champions.

During this time, the Great Powers were completely ignored, no trade, no audience, nothing. They became a dark heart to the world of Eternité.

So, arm in arm with each other, they formed a secure border around them. Those outside that didn't join were grateful they weren't suddenly bordered with one of the Great Powers. But they learned...They learned a terrible lesson.

When a man claims the top dog throne he throws all asunder. He then attempts to rearrange the heavens to his liking. Since the outer territories as they were becoming known, rather than individual kingdoms, republics, or empires, the Confederation Pact was suddenly the big bad boy on the block, pushing the Lesser Powers about. When the Majority ruled, people got kicked in the gut. When the Majority ruled homes were burned. For seventy-three years the Confederation Pact reigned as a terrible tyrant of Majority Ignorance.

So in the year 1696 A.C., it finally came to an end. It started with a failed invasion...on Dunbar Island.

**Pushing Forward**

In 1696 A.C., the Confederation Pact had grown conceited. They felt the Great Powers had been severely weakened by their moves. As such, if the Confederation Pact could force the Great Powers into their fold, they could no doubt rule the world.

They decided then, to attack what they deemed to be the weakest Great Power. The Falcon Empire. From Merida Island, the Confederation Pact launched the very first army of 20,000,000. A gigantic Navy was used to guard, patrol, and land the forces.

Heading for the Northern shore, the quickest route, the Confederation Pact General was confident in victory. This 20,000,000 was a small number compared to what the Confederation Pact could pull up if conscripts were needed. This was just the advance forces. Hell, there weren't even 20,000,000 people on Dunbar Island. Close, but not quite 20,000,000.

As they neared the shores they were amazed that the shore from far off was not really the shore. All around the island, Ultimagu had built an extension of the island, in the form of port cities. Like Venice of the real world.

Upon sighting the advancing navy, and the army inside, a high shrill sound pierced the air alerting those around that enemy ships had been spotted. Immediately the one shrill sound turned into two, and then three, and before long the entire island was shrieking at them, like an animal. Like...a Falcon.

The closer they got, the more animal like the island seemed to become. The buildings looked like towers, and the black cloud that loomed over the island was really a gigantic...building of some kind? Pillars held it up from the towers, but, it was just so gigantic. They had seen pictures, but this sight was truly marvelous.

Giving the signal, the navy rushed forward to land their millions of troops and conquer the smallest of the Great Powers. Ultimagu however had no plans on being conquered, ever again. The shrill sound stopped, and the island was deadly quiet. The Confederation Pact soldiers wondered why at first. Before they heard it. The high whizzing sound of an accelerated drive. Looking around they didn't see any Riders but their own. No, Towers! Towers disguised as real buildings all along the shore!

The men cowered in true fear now. While it was mostly accepted that Towers not be used to mow down troops, they were usually accepted as perfectly reasonable means to defend the shores. And as such, they were being slaughtered.

It didn't take much time at all before every single landing ship was sinking. The Confederation Pact General decided, in a rash move to bombard the coast now. As he should have done before launching his landing forces. The problem was a new whizzing sound was coming. And it was the First and Second Rider Legions. 1,000 Riders flying around his Navy, and it was being sunk. Before long, all the day held on the sea was the floating pieces and a few survivors.

That day, Ultimagu showed when he was pissed, he didn't take survivors. The men were killed in the water before they could even climb aboard.

From there, Ultimagu launched his own invasion onto the Merida Southern shore. It was a completely different story this time. The Powell Kingdom was already pretty close to the Falcon Empire, having been a part of them long long ago. Getting the Confederation Pact the chance to sign a peace treaty after the Powell Kingdom announced he'd be allowing his kingdom to be annexed into the Falcon Empire, the agreed, wavering their hold over the Powell Kingdom. Under one condition. Ultimagu.

He must be stripped of his Supreme Commander of the Falcon Forces status, and shoved back in as a regular soldier.

Maumrod accepted.

Yorkshire and every other leader wondered who the hell had decided on that condition. Ultimagu was renowned for being the strongest user. Around 7,400 power levels at the time, his closest follow up at 4,100.

In the continuation of the war that the four Great Powers waged on the Confederation Pact, Ultimagu ended up killing more than 5,000,000 men. He wore a sword and armor. Nothing fancy. He stabbed and slashed. Yet he killed over 5,000,000 men alone. The Federation was able to use the war to gain the two island below them, Darla, beneath the two western long islands, and Parlu, beneath the two eastern long islands.

The Dennision Empire despite several well placed aggressive moves could not secure anymore territory. Its diplomatic skills having waned with time.

It was the Falcon Empire that made the biggest jump. Conquering Merida, then Grav, and then Yeshe, it had quadrupaled in size.

All of this, just in time for the new movement. Or maybe rather, because of this, the new movement began.

**The Reconstruction**

Now with Ultimagu as only a regular soldier, he had to request the audience of the Emperor rather than simply come to him as he wished and very little expect any sort of punishment. As such, his ideas took longer to take place, though Maumrod made many exceptions to let Ultimagu, now a Legendary War Hero, come to him with ideas.

In 1708 A.C., the war with the Confederation Pact over for three years, Ultimagu made a movement with the Emperor that was unparalleled to any ambitious movement ever. Ultimagu spoke to Maumrod of a glorious empire, his words;

_"Your Majesty, once upon a time, long long ago, when the world had just began, we stood out as the greatest of allies. Do you remember? Such a long time ago when all the world was made up of the Main Continent, and what reaches the Christyain Order had been banished to. It was then we stood side by side and fought off an entire continent of people who hated the illustrious Golden Society. For a long time now, I have made attempts to bring the Falcon Empire to the height of power that the Golden Society once enjoyed over the world of Eternité. We once held over a quarter of the known world, and we once held a quarter of the best trained soldiers in the known world. At a time when the surrounding powers used hunters, we used trained soldiers. Our ideas for what a Glorious Empire should be, are very much alike. Yet for all my attempts, the Golden Society never succeeded like the Falcon Empire did. It may have cost the Great Powers hundreds of thousands of men, and years of their time to destroy, but all of that, now belongs to the Falcon Empire. Falcon troops still guard the continent of Belsallab, and the contents of the Golden Society's triumphs. My offer is this. If you allow me to redesign your Empire, its structure, its buildings, its forces, and you see such a magnificent increase in trade and efficiency and overall Greatness and Superiority, I humbly beseech you, Your Majesty, to give me what you believe I am deserved."_

Maumrod wasn't any fool. He may not have liked having so little control over his own Empire, where if he and Ultimagu were in the same street the people would chant 'Ultimagu!' rather than of their revered Emperor. Yet he knew the sheer greatness Ultimagu constantly strived for. So as it was, Maumrod give Ultimagu a new title, never given to anyone before, pulling him off the active roster for the Falcon Imperial Forces. He was given the title, Chief Magistrate of Falcon Affairs. In other words, he was the guy in charge right beneath the Emperor himself. A risky move for Maumrod.

And so it began in 1709 A.C., that Ultimagu began the Reconstruction. Much like the Towering in 1140 A.C. Only this time, the empire was dealing with three islands instead of one. Yet Ultimagu worked tirelessly for an ideal way for the empire to be built. So for twenty-seven years the empire did a lot of post-war haggling for supplies desperately needed across the entire world to reform their expanded empire to their liking.

The empire they received in 1746 A.C., was simply amazing. With more trading ports than the Federation itself, the Falcon Empire was making a total profit of 189 million Quid each year, even with its constant construction. That is 189,000,000 Quid. In Profit, the be stored away for use some other time. The army of the time was 50,000 men strong, and the Riders were 1,000 men strong. With four islands, five Army Legions, and two Rider Legions, it didn't take a genius to figure out more Legions were needed. As such, a call went around throughout the empire that the Army needed every able bodied man who thought he could size up to the task.

As the Pillars for the Upper Plate were being built on Merida, Grav, and Yeshe, the ideal defense forces was being administered to them. It took a lot of training, and weeding out the poor quality troops, but the final forces ended up like this, a gigantic boost to Falcon Forces.

The capital island, Dunbar, was given the First, Second, and Third Army Legions, along with the First and Second Rider Legions. That put 30,000 soldiers, and 1,000 Riders on the island. A number which had previously been 50,000 and 1,000. Yet there were other islands now, and they too needed their own defense forces.

Merida received the Fourth and the Fifth Army Legions, along with the Third Rider Legion. Grav received the Sixth and Seventh Army Legions, along with the Fourth Rider Legion. While Yeshe received the Eighth and the Ninth Army Legions, and the Fifth Rider Legion. In total, that made the Falcon Forces at 90,000 men strong, and 2,500 Riders strong. A near doubling for the army, and near tripling for the riders.

Yet Ultimagu feared it would not be enough. So by 1783 A.C., just as the Upper Plates for the three islands were being finished the army and riders once again called out for all potential soldiers. And this time, with the same training regime, and the same training standards, the total forces equaled out to this. Five Army Legions per island. Five Rider Legions per island. That made the Falcon total forces 200,000 men strong, and 10,000 Riders strong.

With the actual construction finished up by 1789 A.C., Ultimagu declared the time a Great Blessing to all, as he announced that now, that the new islands of the Falcon Empire stood equal to their capital island, they would each be blessed with a new connection, a new defense, and a new power!

Maumrod himself was on the dark side of Ultimagu's plans. But three inventions would change the shape of the Falcon Empire, for a face that would dominate the skies, grounds, and seas for years and years to come.

**The True Imperial Forces**

In 1800 A.C., Ultimagu signed a paper, which would establish the first four Navy Legions. Yes, after many years of being restricted from it, the Falcon Empire was making its own Navy. Now, the Federation had been the first to have a navy. And almost all others had a navy as well. Now, with Ultimagu's designs of metal hulled ships, of Destroyers and Battleships and even Dreadnoughts, the sea faring would get its own taste of Falcon medicine.

By his own decree, as the first navy to implement metal into their ships, the Falcon empire was banning the use of any wooden ships from that point on by both Falcon citizens and soldiers. A Navy Legion was to be made up of three Dreadnoughts, eighteen Battleships, and twenty-five Destroyers, a total of 125,000 men to make all of them fully operational. Within five years, 1805 A.C., Ultimagu had his four Navy Legions, and 500,000 men controlling them. That 500,000 in the Navy, with 200,000 in the Army, along with 10,000 in the Riders, made the Falcon Forces stand at 710,000 men strong, with enough arsenal and personal to take on any force of its day, head on, and win outright.

Ultimagu's next step was eliminate the International waters around the islands. To do that, he build his own sea fortresses out on the sea, around each of the islands. This is where the four Navy Legions were placed. That took him till 1809 A.C. to finish.

For the army he banished the 10,000 man scale, and condensed the armies down to 50,000 men per Army Legion. Giving each army its own Legion, rather than five. Then, to up the scales, he condensed the Rider Legions as well, making them 2,500 per Rider Legion. Giving each island, its own Army, Navy and Rider Legion. A total force for each of 177,500.

Having gotten rid of the efficiency problems, Ultimagu then ordered for each apparel of the soldiers be changed. For the Army, they were no longer given Mythril armor, they were instead given Power Shields. They simply wore a belt, and it generated a shield around them. For extra protection, the Army was given a separate Power Shield, which would be held in the form of a large rectangle, that they could hide behind. This allowed the army to not overheat, move faster, and see past their shields.

In 1813 A.C., the perfect opportunity came to see how the new Imperial Forces worked. An uprising had occurred on the Dennision border with Parkvinia. Yorkshire, using the excuse to declare war on Parkvinia, launched his 15,000,000 men troops towards a direct confrontation with Parkvinia. Parkvinia didn't even have time to ask for help before Maumrod accepted, at Ultimagu's bequest to test the forces with their improvements. Launching a counter invasion onto the Dennision shores, the Dennisions were caught entirely off guard. Here was this big ass Navy, with this big ass Army, and tons of Riders going everywhere, on a front they hadn't even expected really.

Yorkshire, despite his thinking that the Falcon Empire would swing around through the international waters, and land straight into his awaiting Navy, suddenly had his entire Great Wall crumbling in a matter of hours. By the time the news had reached him, the Great Wall was not only destroyed, but the Falcon Empire was using its Navy to strip the remnants of its debris and cart it back off to their own land to use as they needed. Yorkshire diverted half of his forces to march off towards the Falcon forces, leaving only 7,500,000 men to press against Parkvinia, which had built much of its landscape into a defense against the constantly pressing Dennisions. It took the Dennisions a month to reach the Falcon Forces, and they met them as the Falcon Forces were taking down its two field fortresses, as it used much of its southern land for farming with four fortresses to defend the lands, and they didn't even make it in time for the fortress to be destroyed, come crumbling down. 7,500,000 men charged along a 200,000 man line, and made absolutely no progress. Within the hour, 7,500,000 men became 6,900,000. Another hour reduced it to 6,300,000. Not a single casualty amongst the Falcon Forces. Their Power Shields were simply too strong for the Dennisions to slip their weapons into or around. And when they tried to use the accelerated drives, they simply bounced off the shields and back at their own men. Give it another two hours and now Yorkshire is hearing the first of the news. His men on his front with the Falcon Forces is down to 5,240,000. They're moving back all on their own. Yorkshire gives them the order to stand as his Riders will come deal with them. The Dennisions have 50,000 Riders. The Falcons upon hearing them come in, take defensive positions and wait for their own Riders to come in. The accelerated drives on the Riders push a little harder, but still can't get past the Power Shields. 50,000 Riders come swining around to try again, and get a face full of Falcon accelerated drives. With their own Power Shields, the Falcon Riders slaughter the Dennisions. The army losing men in seconds, the Dennisions Riders trying to give support but can't help. 5,240,000 becomes 4,390,000 within minutes of the Falcon Riders coming in. Yorkshire is losing his balls at the moment. The great and powerful empire he had built out of Slyver the IV's mess was crumbling. Half of his fields were taken, his southern defenses were being stripped. His only hope was to take Parkvinia and threaten the Parkvinian Queen. With the Falcon Forces having destroyed his entire Rider force, and not even the remnants left to recover, as the Navy moves their sailors in to cart it back in, the Dennisions don't know what to do. Falcon Forces move closer and closer to the capital. Yorkshire is fearful every night as he hears reports of his once glorious forces dwindling on both fronts. His progress with the Parkvinians slowing down as they came to the fortressinette Hunglie and the fortress Capreich. His southern half of the army just a mere 1,430,000 battle hardened troops saving up their strength as best they can, trying to slow down the Falcons without losing too many forces. His eastern half of the army at 6,200,000. Sending out a peace offering, Ultimagu returns it with an Absolute Surrender offering. Absolute Surrender was the most shameful thing that could happen, and to a Great Power no less. With the Diet of Princes angry at Yorkshire's failure and his reluctance to accept the Absolute Surrender while their empire fades from Greatness, he is assassinated and becomes a new player, Yorkshire the II, a name which became disgraced before it was born. With the Diet of Princes deciding on Caplar the II to take reign as emperor, the Absolute Surrender is accepted, and the war is over...two months after it began.

At a meeting between the three powers, Ultimagu decides exactly the kind of humiliation the Dennisions shall receive. His speech was thus:

_"In the Battle for the Main Continent, the following are the losses of which need be amended by the Dennisions. For the loss of 2,819,900 men, women, and children in Parkvinia, the Dennisions shall pay Parkvinia a total sum of ten billion Quid. For the losses of 900 million Quid worth of property, the Dennisions shall pay Parkvinia a total sum of one billion Quid. For the sheer audacity of declaring war, and violating a peace treaty, the Dennisions shall pay Parkvinia five billion Quid. The total losses for the Dennisions ring out as thus, seven million, three hundred seventy thousand men of the Army, fifty thousand of the Riders, five million, eight hundred ninety-two thousand men of the Navy. They shall receive no compensation for their dead. They shall however, for the effort the Falcon Empire had to make in stopping such an unjust war give them a total sum of fifty billion Quid. In compensation for the trade lost to all other nations for the reckless actions taken, the Dennisions shall pay ALL OTHER NATIONS fifty million Quid. They shall also be more fair to nations now, or the Falcon Forces shall return."_

The goal was clear, Ultimagu was attempting to strip the Dennisions of their grand stockpiles of Quid. It would be a miracle if they could come back from this. There were a total of 892 nations in the world of Eternité. With fifty million Quid to each that was fourty-four billion, six hundred million Quid extra to the sixty-six billion already they owed to the Falcon Empire and Parkvinia. It would be a miracle if they every survived the humiliation.

But Ultimagu had proved a point. Not a single Falcon soldier had died. Other would try to replicate his Power Shield, and make a metal navy, but it would take them centuries to do so. So in order to make a truly Imperial Force that dominated over others, he made a final addition, for some time, to the Falcon Imperial Forces. He designed the first four Air Fleets.

In 1833 A.C., the first air ship, the F.A.S. Dignity gave flight as a platform held up in the air by the floating device and superconductor Ultimagu had made. His invention gave birth to the Air Ships. Now Air Fleets had two types of ships. Arcane Ships and Ragnor Ships. Arcane Ships were long, and had several accelerated drives built onto the bottom of them in turrets. Ragnor Ships were small and held maybe 500 men, who would storm other air ships and take over them. An entire Air Fleet, later to be appropriately named an Air Legion in 1835 A.C., was made up of twenty Arcane, and five Ragnors with 75,000 men to keep them fully loaded and operational. Which made their total strength at 300,000 men. Making the Falcon Imperial Forces, 1,010,000 men strong. The Falcon Empire, was for the first time, a true Imperial Force to be reckoned with. It would be reckoned with.

**Maumrod's Decision**

It was 1850 A.C., when Maumrod came up with the perfect reward for Ultimagu. His decision was this. Ultimagu would be named his successor. Should Maumrod ever die, Ultimagu would take the throne as emperor of the Falcon Empire. It was clearly, more than Ultimagu had expected. But he was clearly happy all the same.

**Real Life Experience Number 1**

Ultimagu in the real life was known as Thomas Kissinge. The game had been around for a little over five years in the real world. As such, since Thomas had begun playing when he was nine, he was now fourteen. At fourteen Thomas had to be the smartest boy of his age. He was perhaps one of the only players in Eternité to figure out its other uses. That was he had been using it to read. Thomas Kissinge had been downloading book after book after book into the game for himself to read, while others sometimes did it in their spare time. For his full use of it though, he learned many many things.

Because of this, Thomas Kissinge had around 700 years worth of experience in reading about the many many many many things of the world. It was one of the driving forces that led him to the private school for Mensa. Where only the brightest could attend. The average IQ of the 300 students was 170. In a sweeping affair, Thomas Kissinge entered at age twelve, considerably younger, and considerably more intelligent. All because of a game he played, and used to boost his intelligence. Pretty smart. It would inevitably lead to one of the greatest attempts at conquering the world of Eternité there had ever been.

**The Events Leading To...**

In 1864 A.C., to end all future wars concerning the matter, the Dennision Empire under the leadership of Caplar the II invaded and successfully conquered Parkvinia before the Falcon Empire could react properly. The papers were signed and done before the Falcon Empire was off. It was only the beginning of a series of events.

In 1866 A.C., the Christyain Order took complete control of the eastern side of the world, blocking all trading vessels from sailing into its international waters with the Still Sea Gates.

In 1871 A.C., the Federation went through a complete civil war, eradicating over 100 of its city states, reducing the bureaucracy, and giving it a total of sixty-four city states within its dominion. This allowed it to press harder into the surrounding territories.

In 1874 A.C., the Dennision Empire made a series of clashes with sea bases of the Falcon Empire, which resulted in Dennision failure but did increase mounting tensions.

In 1875 A.C., the Falcon Empire, formally declared that the Belsallab Continent was their territory, putting much ire into the Federation sparking a brief war.

In 1883 A.C., the unveiling of the four Air Legions and their power made the powers of the world go green in the gills. With their superiority in just about everything, the Falcon Empire lands of the Endless Continent and claims much territory.

In 1887 A.C., the Dennision Empire began a battle for territory with the Falcon Empire, claiming pockets of territory on the Endless Continent just north of the Falcon Empire's land.

In 1889 A.C., the pockets came together to make a solid strip while the Falcon Empire completely surrounded, and then in a brief war the territories seceded from the Dennision Empire to join the Falcon Empire.

In 1894 A.C., the Christyain Order and the Dennision Empire fight over the very eastern shore of the main continent. The battling dissolves into outright chaos and the Christyain Order takes dominance along the shore only.

In 1897 A.C., the Falcon Empire introduces the Galapag Bomb. Something was tested on Federation land during a brief spat. The results destroyed a quarter of a city due to poor building standards.

In 1901 A.C., the Dennision Empire challenged the legitimacy of the Falcon sea bases with a naval blockade. The blockade was penetrated and the Dennision Empire suffered two naval fleets from the failed blockade.

In 1902 A.C., the Federation tried the same, with their own metal fleet, the first metal fleet to follow the Falcon's. The results were the same only with less casualties and fewer losses stressing other powers to build a metallic fleet.

In 1904 A.C., the 40th anniversary of the conquest over Parkvinia, the Queen of Parkvinia, Rabsire, beseeches Ultimagu to intervene in her rebellious movement. Maumrod agrees, and an international forum is built to discuss the topic while Ultimagu personally helps the rebellion from the shadows, directing their movements.

In 1906 A.C., the Parkvinian Rebellion has been completed and Parkvinia establishes its desire to unite with its former motherland, the Falcon Empire.

Upon the agreement of the union in 1907 A.C., all hell breaks loose.

**The Second Great War**

The Second Great War broke out in 1907 A.C. when Parkvinia was formally allowed to join the Falcon Empire. The condition being Rabsire would marry Maumrod.

The Dennisions, having just been robbed of their territory, they feel a plot was involved for the Falcon Empire to reclaim its lost territories from the Dennision Empire and an outright war is declared. Seeing their moment to shine, the Federation launches an invasion onto the Belsallab northern coast.

The timing is not the greatest but can be dealt with. Volunteer Forces on the Belsallab Continent hold the Federation troops on the beach for thirteen years before falling back into the wooded mountainous slopes. By 1920 A.C., the four Army Legions, Rider Legions, Navy Legions, and Air Legions, a force of over 1,000,000 troops lands on Dennision shores as well as Federation shores and unloads a heavy package.

In the same year the Dennisions launch an invasion into Falcon Empire territory Principalia, renamed again, where the same rebellious troops hold them off.

By 1922 A.C., the fighting extends to the Endless Continent, where the Falcon Empire Volunteer Forces launch an invasion into Dennision territory along their new area further north. This invasion is stopped, and held firm on the all sides for eight years.

By 1930 A.C., the Christyain Order, bringing in all other 876 kingdoms launches a sweeping invasion into the Federation eastern lands in order to completely rid of the other constantly warring Great Powers. Each decide to unite and launch their counter invasion.

The fighting continues for another fifty-nine years until 1989 A.C., in which the original boundaries of each Great Power is drawn. The Endless continent becomes uninhabitable, and the Falcon Empire is able to reclaim all of the materials it invested in its offshore territories.

**The Great Calm**

In order to establish peace, the Great Powers were returned to their original domains. The Dennision Empire under the rule of Caplar the II was returned to its original domain over the entire Main Continent. The Principalian/Parkvinian Controversy over it was settled that Rabsire would remain married to Maumrod, but could bear him no heirs. The Dennision territories on the islands Mink, Shu, and Char were reopened for new kingdoms to settle.

The Federation under the rule of Mimitoso was returned to its four long islands, Huang, Mery, Shing, and Yin, from west to east. The islands Parla and Parlu were reopened for new kingdoms to settle.

The Christyain Order under the rule of Jaunkon received the largest shock. Despite aiding the Lesser Powers, they were returned to their original borders of the Blake Continent.

The Falcon Empire under the rule of Maumrod, had one of the largest operations to undertake. To collect the people and structures from their territories on the islands of Merida, Grav, and Yeshe, as well as their people and structures from the Endless and Belsallab continents. It total they far too much they could simply do with. Dunbar had been proven to be able to hold 39,000,000 people. Around 183,000,000 now had to move to a single island.

Ultimagu, for all of his greatest work was stumped. His first move was only a temporary one. Get everyone working on returning the supplies to the Falcon Empire as quickly as possible before some new kingdom tried to claim they were stealing from them.

It gave Ultimagu just twelve years to learn what he had to do. Most of the Navy legions were being used as barges to hold the supplies, as well as several floating devices. A constant guard and escort. He had to do something quick.

So by 2001 A.C., Ultimagu had his solution for the people. He gave them Floating Cities. In the airspace above the island of Dunbar, seven gigantic cites had been made from the designs of the Air legions. Each of them could hold 5,000,000 easily with sprawling spaces out from them for farming to hold another 800,000. But around 40,000,000 would not be enough to hold 183,000,000. It only made the total number that could be held at 79,600,000. That was less than half. So he had also built more sprawling Sea Cities out from the coast, able to hold another 10,000,000. But that made the number only 89,600,000.

The people were livid at the government. Threatening to revolt. With so little food, no place to sleep but the streets for about half, and only jobs for a quarter of the people, the people were ready to revolt.

Ultimagu begged for a single chance, another idea to help them! The people begrudgingly allowed him the oppurtunity to restore himself in their eyes. His proposal was astounding. Something to be expected from Ultimagu.

_"We the Falcon Empire, have built cities on the land, on top of the cities we have built on the land, on the sea, and in the air. Yet the problems we find ourself with today, is that a Great Empire like ours was forced, despite its triumphant state over Lesser Powers, to be reduced to our capital isle. Believe me, I think its the greatest island ever! But we cannot simply live like this. If we are to do this right, a complete change is needed. I ask for but forty years. Give me forty years and I'll show you a capital island that can fit an entire empire that once sprawled from the Endless Continent to Belsallab Continent, all the way to the island of Yeshe and the territory of Principalia. Are you with me?"_

His plan? Rebuild EVERYTHING.

**Minimization**

Deconstructing everything on the island of Dunbar, including its plated upper half, its Grand Palace, the Floating Cities, and the Sea Cities, all the way to every single of the original Sea Fortresses, Ultimagu had a plan.

The first part was to dig. Dig three miles deep over the entire island. They did this by 2003 A.C. With much pain.

Then the next step was to build gigantic pillars to the sea level, and establish five levels in between to house the first of the people. Each level was dark, but with Ultimagu's promises, they slept there for the time being.

With five levels and housing and the first factories up by 2009 A.C., Ultimagu turned to building three levels upward on the land. Same design as the one made for the five below. With such great practice, these were done within the year.

Another level was added over a mile into the air, with great intercorrelated pillars that had platforms built in a intermingling pattern for extra space. On this level, the entire thing was stories of farming and smaller settlements. Finished by 2015 A.C., Ultimagu realize only fourteen years had passed, and he had been given forty. So he kicked things up a notch and built a gigantic Floating City, and rings of Coast Cities around the entire island, and then had them build the Power Shield Bubble, which should protect everything that was Dunbar in a big bubble. This was finished in 2029 A.C. He had twelve years left.

Situating everyone into a home, all 189,000,000, Ultimagu established the next goal was quality and jobs. Factories were built, bases were built, roads were built, power sources were built. Everything was built to perfect the island.

Now just about everyone had a job, everyone was living in fine standards, and everyone was supremely happy. Despite restrictions on military forces Ultimagu set up a single force, no longer divided into legions.

The Falcon Imperial Forces had its different branches, but the 2,500,000 men of the forces covered every single inch of their island fiercely.

With the Great Calm, there were no wars to fight. It wasn't until 2076 A.C., until people realize, there hadn't been any wars.

**Power Struggles Without War**

With no war to assert dominance over the others, three things began to stand out as what would guarantee your kingdom its rightful spot as a Power. They were economy, technology, and users. Trade had become Economy, and with that the Falcon Forces were way out in front, having the work force, factories, and previous knowledge to blindside the rest of the world. This allowed them to quickly rebuild their coffers of Quid.

For the ever tantalizing subject of technology, nobody ever took a real threshold over the others. Each held on to an equal footing, much to their great dismay and pleasure.

Then there were users. By now, Ultimagu has remained at the top spot of the most powerful user there is in the world at 28,000 power levels. His closest rival, at 11,000.

Eventually the Endless Continent was renamed to the Harv Continent, and was opened up for new settlement. People flooded to the game in order to make a name for themselves. In reality it opened up vast amounts of territory to already have been built on somewhat but nowhere near enough stability or prowess to actually fend off an invasion, when one ever came. Many of these newer users were awed by the great workings and histories of the Falcon Empire or the Dennision Empire, even the Federation and Christyain Order were given this time as prestigious Old Timers. The Great Powers had become impotent in their savage rampage to conquer the world. It was more than a little humiliating.

In order to reestablish its Prestige, Caplar the II constructed a gigantic stadium in 2165 A.C. There he invited all around the world to come compete in the different power level competitions. They were the Junior League, power levels 50-500. The Man League, power levels 501-1,000. The Troll League, power levels 1,001-2,500. The Giants League, power levels 2,501-5,000. Then there was the Supreme League, which everyone was awed to see. It was power levels 5,001+.

Maumrod expressly ordered Ultimagu that he could handle the empire for some time, that Ultimagu should take a break. So he did. He consecutively entered 472 series in the Supreme League and won every single one. The prizes guaranteed him items and weapons and objects and Quid that he'd always have something to work on. Nobody liked to compete in the Supreme League but Ultimagu. After three times when he entered alone, it became the Ultimagu Challenge. You paid 5,000,000 Quid to see if you could last against Ultimagu.

By the time Ultimagu was growing tired of the games in 2619 A.C., he snapped in one game and murdered a user...in front of millions. This was their entertainment, their replacement for war. He showed them from that point on what war was like. The Ultimagu Challenge was sought less and less by newly 5,001 power level users who thought they could succeed where others could not, and more by hidden users who were there to get revenge or make a come-uppance. It ended every single time in Ultimagu's favor.

By 2650 A.C., when the games were banned for their grisly replacement of war, Ultimagu had surpassed all expectation and reached 52,000 power levels. His closest rival due to constant ridding himself of them was only 9,000 power levels.

**Real Life Experience Number 2**

Thomas Kissinge was fourteen years old, closing fast on the age of fifteen. Having graduated from the private school for Mensa a year earlier and was working his way through college. It was there he met a girl not quite as brilliant as him, but pretty damn close who was just his age trying to make her way through life in college and Eternité. Her name was Amanda Rose. In Eternité she'd become known in time as the Emperor's Witch. Only not Maumrod, or Caplar as the emperor...no. The emperor referred to, would be the Dark Emperor Ultimagu.

**The Fortuned Meeting**

At the very last game, in 2650 A.C., Ultimagu was facing a rookie to the games. She had never competed before. But her brother in the game was well known. Arnegi the III had died two times before getting to his third status. With that he joined the Velinus Republic and had won many battles until having to retreat and hide away. He had planned on making a debut reappearance into the world of Eternité by defeating the renowned Ultimagu, the feared enemy of his enemy, the Dennision Empire.

His mistake had been in wearing the Velinus Republic's flag for his colors. In turn, the Dennision Empire actually rewarded Ultimagu handsomely for his dispatching of Arnegi the III. It led to Felina's debut.

Felina, having been born into Eternité in 1311 A.C., was thirty years the junior to her brother Arnegi. They came into the world during a period of the Velinus War. As such they despised the Dennision Empire and revered the Falcon Empire for its ability to constantly hinder their enemies plans to conquer them.

However Ultimagu absolutely destroyed Arnegi the III. He rended the man bone from bone, using a technique and process that the actual teenager playing felt everything, and slipped into a coma. Subsequently all present for the game were kept quiet by being killed off, and other's were sworn to secrecy. It is the only game where footage of the event was not released, claiming there had been a technical error.

Felina wished to correct that error and wipe Ultimagu off the planet. At 18,000 power levels she really thought she might stand a chance. In turn, after Ultimagu disgraced her, he kept her alive, citing that he recognized her, speaking her name so softly only she could hear it. It is rumored that at a renowned college, two brilliant students broke out into a fight, but any relation to Ultimagu and Felina to Thomas Kissinge and Amanda Rose has never been solidified.

Ultimagu was able to claim his own prize. In front of millions he claimed Felina as his wife. The crowds were stunned. Slavery and forced marriages had been a brief issue in the game, but never anything very serious. But despite disclaimers against Eternité not promoting slavery, it was technically allowed.

As such, Felina was given no other alternative, but a forced bond with the one she despised, Ultimagu, Thomas Kissinge. The man/boy who she detested with an utmost passion. She was introduced to the world as his wife, and primary bodyguard.

**The Nine Demon Hunt**

Following the collapse of the games in 2650 A.C., the administrator's wanted to even out the playing field somewhat. So they created nine mystical demons and set them all across the land. The first demon had one tail and therefore 10,000 power levels. The second demon had two tails and therefore 20,000 power levels. This pattern continued all the way to the nine tailed demon who had 90,000 power levels. When a user defeated one of the demons, they became absorbed into the user, and the user gained that many tails worth of power. They had not expected for it to fall so unevenly.

Ultimagu made it his entire quest to seek out these nine demons and quell any thought that he was inferior to others. Working with Felina begrudgingly for thirty-nine years some unexpected things happened. They grew fond of each other, and Felina accidentally absorbed one of the demons. It worked out like this.

1st- Ultimagu

2nd- Ultimagu

3rd- Ultimagu

4th- Crael the II

5th- Mezlo

6th- Hammurerd

7th- Ultimagu

8th- Felina

9th- Ultimagu

As such, it boosted Felina to 99,000 power levels, something that took her until 2704 A.C. to handle. As well as boosting Ultimagu to 254,000 power levels.

**Supression Seals**

This is around the time, as no exact date can be found, 2710-2730 A.C., that Ultimagu began a series of Supression Seals. Supression Seals were like the ultimate forms of punishment. Most of the time a 10,000 level Supression Seal would be used on someone. It would literally crush their power levels until they were in the negative, and then they would be dead.

Ultimagu found something around this. If you used a 10,000 level Supression Seal and you had 10,001 power levels, you would live, and you're power levels would be boosted by 10,000. Ultimagu naturally developed a system for seals then, applying first and foremost his first seal, a 50,000 level seal to his right hand. You could not remove the etchings of the Supression Seal however, and if you ran out of skin, that was it. It would also take a longer and longer period of time until you regained this boosted amount of power levels.

His first known working of a Supression Seal, given an exact date was in 2744 A.C., a 100,000 Supression Seal to his left hand.

**Technology of Tomorrow**

Now in this time period, Ultimagu played next to no role in the expansion of the Falcon Empire. Maybe because of that, maybe because of different factors, the Falcon Empire, in the entirety of the grand metropolis of Dunbar began to dominate on its own merit. Companies scrambled to build a factory in Dunbar.

More than that, people scrambled to become Falcon citizens. Universities built on Dunbar became the highlight of technological expansion and the hope of every mother for her child. Over the years as Ultimagu sort of faded into the background, peace remained a constant.

As the years developed, the soldiers of the world eased away from swords and armor to Geo Drives and Power Shields. They were warping between a swordsman and a marine. It wouldn't be until 3067 A.C. that Ultimagu came back into the focus.

**The New Emperor**

In 3067 A.C., Maumrod and Rabsire decided that they had played the game long enough. Each as one of the original fifty users, their passing was well noted amongst the world. It was questioned what would happen with the Falcon Empire. Would the egg shelled metropolis decline into a Lesser Power? Would it disband its notion of the imperial throne.

Instead, the will of Maumrod was read, and the world came back to focus in on Ultimagu, the man with the power. The first user.

Ultimagu was to be Emperor, Felina his Empress.

Crowned in 3068 A.C. Ultimagu dictated this:

_"We have gone from small to large and to small again. We have gone from thirty men, women, and children in a tiny village to 415,000,000 men, women, and children on an island filled to the brink with the equipment and infrastructure to support them. We have gone from seven hunters to 5,000,000 elite soldiers, trained as the best of the best of the best. We are the Falcon Empire! Forever may we reign!"_

The notion wasn't missed, Ultimagu planned to share his throne. Share some of the power. Many more would notice that his sharing was in name only.

**The Time line to the Next Big Event**

In 3090 A.C., Ultimagu dictated that the surrounding territories were rightfully the Falcon Empire's, and pointed out a flaw in the treaty that had begun the Great Calm. Territories could only be kept away from someone in a treaty for 500 years. It had been much longer than that, and as such, Ultimagu dictated that the island of Merida, Grav, Yeshe, and Wrack which belonged to the Federation just south of them, as well as their previous territory on the Harv Continent, which had once been the Endless Continent.

In 3091 A.C., the response to this was a firmly resounding negative. As such Ultimagu called upon the Administrator's to help dictate the correct action.

In 3095 A.C., after reviewing the the data banks, the Administrator's agreed that this was the only correct action that could be taken. Treaties of the caliber such as the one that instigated the Great Calm could not be hand picked on which clauses to follow, and which game rules not to follow. And so the Falcon Empire grew.

In 3101 A.C., the Dennision Empire and the Christyain Order successfully reclaimed their previous territories. The Federation was denied for trying to reclaim Wrack island.

In 3104 A.C., Ultimagu pushed forth deeper into the Harv Continent than any other, forcibly having the Dennision Empire hand over its territory on the continent in order so there were no pockets of territory in the other's domain.

In 3109 A.C., the Federation shows severe signs of weakening, one being it goes completely broke. Another that pirates infest its waters.

In 3117 A.C., Ultimagu sets up elaborate tunnels connecting the different islands and territory on the Harv Continent together.

In 3126 A.C., Ultimagu puts the Harv Continent on a grid system, where cities are built by his design.

In 3133 A.C., the Falcon Empire makes another deep push onto the Harv Continent, constantly refusing, as is their right, to allow new kingdoms to be set up on their borders by passing through Falcon land.

In 3168 A.C., the Federation shows even more buckling strain during a Civil War in which Parla and Huang declare independence and resubjugated in 3192 A.C.

In 3205 A.C. the Falcon Empire sets up a civil government to run the different sections of its domain, while Ultimagu is the head of this on his Imperial Throne.

In 3206 A.C., the Dennisions Empire successfully claims territory to its north, of which two shores they unsure are part of the Harv Continent. The middle shore turns up to be a winding long island they call Rael in a very large Bay on the Harv Continent.

In 3211 A.C., the Falcon Empire and the Dennision Empire touch borders for the first time on land in several hundred years in a very touchy line beginning just north of Yeshe and arcing out away from the Dennision Empire, then arcing back towards it rapidly.

In 3216 A.C., Mel Da Croix claims to have found the other side of the Harv Continent, in reality she finds the beginning of where the continent shore turns back up north before heading out west again. It is a disappointment.

In 3224 A.C., the Federation completely collapses into anarchy. In order to maintain the different disputes, Administrator's set up an Administrative Realm in the airspace above the Main Continent. The Dennisions are forbidden to build floating cities above the main continent now.

In 3247 A.C., the Christyain Order sets up their first colonies on the new Endless Continent. This is followed shortly by the Falcon Empire claiming all of the southern peninsula of the Harv Continent, and then wrangling control of the Belsallab Continent.

In 3274 A.C., Administrator's do the very first in depth analysis of the different nations. The Three Great Powers, and the forty-six Lesser Powers. They find the following results.

Falcon Empire- Constitutional Monarchy

Population- 17,821,943,016

Armed Forces- The Falcon Imperial Forces- 120,750,250

Land Mass- apx. 150,000,000,000,000 Leagues squared

Dennision Empire- Monarchy

Population 1,829,817,653

Armed Forces- Caplar's Thrust- 100,000,000

Land Mass- apx. 400,000,000,000 Leagues squared

Christyain Order- Republic

Population- 87,000,000,000

Armed Forces- Templar Knights- 50,000,000

Land Mass- apx. 760,000,000,000 Leagues squared

In 3281 A.C., in order to better map the world, Ultimagu makes an entire map of the world himself, including the northern, and western shores of the Harv Continent. Showing that the Falcon Empire controls roughly a half of the Harv Continent, all in the southern, eastern, and central parts, while the Dennision Empire controls roughly a quarter of the Harv Continent all in the northern and north-eastern parts. The map also shows only the western edge of the Endless Continent, as well as that being the only other land mass for any amount of time that Ultimagu was able to find. It gives the Christyain Order much enthusiasm to hurry along its building.

In 3297 A.C., Ultimagu takes complete control of the Eagle continent just south of the Christyain Order's Blake Continent.

In 3305 A.C., Ultimagu makes another push east, claiming the Huang and Parla islands of what is left of the Federation.

In 3306 A.C., the Christyain Order takes Parlu and Yin islands, while the Dennision Empire takes Mery and Shang islands.

In 3315 A.C., Ultimagu announces he will be attempting a Core Project, to reach the center of the world.

In 3316 A.C., the Dennision Empire and Christyain Order both halt their expansions in order to press into this project 110. As such, since Ultimagu already had a head start of some fifty years, he pushed forward to capture the rest of the Harv Continent under the Dennision's noses, and push five settlement parties onto the Endless Continent.

In 3323 A.C., plans are made for a giant celebration of the world.

In 3333 A.C., the three Great Powers, the only nations left in the world, celebrate the world's uniqueness and coming together on the game.

In 3339 A.C., the world breaks out into the Third Great War.

**The War to End All Wars**

In 3339 A.C., Ultimagu's plan to snatch up territory while the other two powers were busy with the Core Project was discovered when the Christyain Order tried to move south on the Endless Continent and found they could not.

As such, the Great Calm ended, and the Third Great War broke out. There were four actual hot spots of the war, an nowhere else. The Falcons and the Dennisions fought along their huge border on the Harv Continent. In the islands where the Federation had once existed. On the border between Christyains and Falcons on the Endless Continent. And the border between the Dennisions and Christyains on the Endless Continent.

For much of the war, as the war lasted many many many years, the clear ending victor was the Falcon Empire. While the Dennision Empire had much better defenses, and the Christyains could immediatly build a conscript army in the billions, the Falcon Empire had a nice mediation of all of the good traits.

It was however when Ultimagu personally went out, that things went awry.

In 3452 A.C., Ultimagu set sail for Pier Island. There he was hoping to settle a treaty with the Dennisions, as they were close to losing the last of their footholds on the Harv Continent, and the Christyains were making slow progress on the Endless Continent.

It was there he was ambushed.

Now, Pier Island was a small security island built at the mouth of the Great Harbour where Ultimagu had once drowned the Dennision Capital. It was also the most heavily fortified piece of land in existence. With an impressive barrage of military equipment, it had never failed to stop a forced entry into the Great Harbour.

As it was, the Dennisions ambushed Ultimagu on the island, and he blew it up. He didn't blow up the super fortress on the island. He blew up the entire island. Raised his hand, let forth some energy, and blew the whole thing up. The Administrator's, as the 'neutral' party of the game, investigated the matter and deemed Ultimagu to be a hacker. No one should have that kind of power.

This information may or may be false, nothing was ever proven.

As such, as Ultimagu was heading back, the five Administrato's ambushed Ultimagu and placed upon him their most painful of punishments. The 1,000,000,000 Level Seal. It was thought that a billion power levels could never be managed, so a hacker could still be gotten rid of. Ultimagu was thought to have died and his ashes were placed on the remains of Pier Island, where a new quest was made. Fight the Dark Emperor.

What was left of the island was black, and the normal Still Sea was restless in the area, the surface of the water still full of the remains of the once proud super fortress.

It wasn't until 3471 A.C., that the Third Great War ended, with the three Great Powers roughly equal in size on the Endless Continent, all of the Harv Continent under Falcon Control, controlled by the Empress Felina. That was all of the Harv Continent except Mytle's Town, which was a small Dennision docking facility. As well as the Dennision's losing control of Mery and Shang to the Christyain Order, and the Christyain Order losing Parlu to the Falcon Empire.

**The Days of Empress Felina**

Nobody checked the records but Felina. And what she saw made her smile. Ultimagu was alive. Barely. He had barely peaked over a billion power levels before he headed out to Pier Island during one of his training sessions. His ashes were a low class illusion spell used by most newbie players if they were close to dieing.

Experienced players could usually tell the difference, but the Administrator's had never really played as long as experienced players, who had literally spent millenia in the game.

As it was, Empress Felina bided her time until the anniversary of her late husband, of which it was expected she would visit the remains of Pier Island.

So in 3552 A.C., on the hundredth anniversary of his death, Felina went to see her dead husband, and never returned. The mystery was solved when investigators discovered there were no remains in the coffin on display of the dead Dark Emperor. Instead, a journal lay there.

**Ultimagu's Journal**

It took, a total of eleven years for one man to read the journal. He was known as one of the fastest readers in the world of Eternité. And it took him eleven years to finish the journal. He wrote a paper on it, dictating exactly what the journal was like.

_"It is a history of the world. Every single day of Eternité is written into the pages of that journal. Elaborate schemes and ideas are written, the true progress of Ultimagu is detailed. Just the day of his destruction of Pier Island, he had reached 1,000,000,178 power levels. It details his use of Suppression Seals to force his power levels to an unreal scale, even his absorption of all 9 Demons of the world. It shows his deep extenuating spy networks, and profiles on just about every single player. It shows ideas for new technology, new strategies, and the greatest way to win at Tic Tac Toe."_

Everyone wanted to get their hands on Ultimagu's Journal, and when Administrator's burnt it to a crisp in order to keep the peace, an anonymous source distributed hundreds of copies, and then another anonymous source blew the Administrative Realm out of the sky.

To be realistic, the state of the world was uncertain and certain all at the same time. The Falcon Empire controlled the entire Harv Continent along with the Belsallab Continent and the southern halves of the Falcon Continent and the Endless Continent, as well as the islands Rael, Yeshe, Grav, Merida, Dunbar, Wrack, Huang, Parla, and Parlu. They extended much further than any other power. And despite their lack of an Emperor or Empress, the Mugland Council ruled just a step below the power Ultimagu had wielded.

The Dennision Empire, under the new leadership of Obarion, was coming to the worse for wear. As a Progressive Leader, Obarion ruled the Main Continent, with the northern halves of the Consta and Endless Continents. Along with the island Mink, Shu, and Char. Not to mention Myrtle's Town on the Harv Continent. Their territory shrinking, their unwavering expansion with gigantic armies, it was needless to say that the Dennisions were the underdogs in the clash for supremacy.

Then there was the Christyain Order, which had lost all forms of leadership, but maintained a very close relationship with the Dennision Empire following the end of the Third Great War. They controlled the Blake Continent, with the southern half of the Consta Continent, the northern half of the Falcon Continent, and the middle portion of the Endless Continent. Along with the islands, Yin, Shang, and Mery. Their armies were vast and posted along every nook and cranny of their territory, but the direct leadership of the Christyain Order was uncertain. Much of it was controlled in pocket territories, with militias defending and policing the area.

The introduction of Ultimagu's Journal brought about the idea that he was gone for good, despite his remains missing, and Empress Felina gone as well. Such rumors that they were conspiring together were considered a silly hoax.

**The Quiet Years**

In the few following centuries the rule of the three mighty empires was not much of a question. Obarion took two islands north of the Consta Continent named Wrenv and Karl, they were almost big enough to be considered continents.

The Christyain Order found the eastern sea shore of the Endless Continent, and looped around the other two, making it look more like they controlled the corners of the Endless Continent, despite the great size they had in their 'corners'.

While the Falcon Empire under the Mugland Council expanded onto three continents south of their territory. The Key Continent, the Baln Continent, and the Vewl Continent, in respective order of west to east.

In 3819 A.C., hidden pages were found in Ultimagu's Journal revealing his more detailed thoughts and mannerisms. The production of these pages was destroyed by an anonymous assailant, who dissolved before they could be detained.

It was then that something extraordinary happened.

**The Dark Thief**

In 3874 A.C., Ultimagu and Felina reappeared to the world as the ultimate underworld masterminds. Controlling near 80 of the black market, they soon became wanted by everyone. A whole new class of bounty hunters was formed to capture the pair.

Chased down from city to city, they left a fifty-nine hundred thousand league path of utter destruction across the Dennision Empire and the Christyain Order.

In a farewell speech delivered not long after they declared the world was a bore, and the people should try to live a little more.

**Real Life Experience Number 3**

As Thomas turned 20, Amanda turned 19, and they both became Kissinge. Guided by many more years of experience in marriage than any other couple previously, they had quit the game of Eternité to play real life...finally.

Just eight years later, little Goldy took up her father's stolen password and entered the world of Eternité. Two days later, the game was reset...as it had been conquered, Ultimagu standing as the firm victor alone, as having destroyed every other single person alive...without breaking a sweat.

**Finis**

Naruto looked at his two precious angels on his lap and smiled. Both of their cute little heads were on his lap, sound asleep. Even his lovely pink haired wife was asleep. A little drool coming out the side of her mouth. Raising his arms behind his head, Naruto smiled that foxy grin of his and whispered into the night, "All it takes is a bunch of gibberish to put your audience to sleep."

Looking around he thought better of the idea since half the village was asleep as well, "Or maybe just a really boring book." Naruto gave a slanted look around him once more, "Maybe..." he began to think out loud. "Maybe...it's time for a few pranks!"

**(Story)**

**AN: May 1st, 2011: That completes the edits for what I've written thus far in the this particular story. Notice that review commentaries can be read at the top of the chapter and soon I'll begin work on new material for the story. Ja!**

**AN2:If you should notice any characters you've never recognized before (the entire story barring the last two paragraphs or so) it's because they're original characters from a story I've been working on. The same can be said of characters in _Chakra._**

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


	2. The First Prank

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)  
**

A shadowed figure ran across the deserted rooftops of Konoha. Below lay the many forms of the citizens and defenders of Konoha; a genjutsu of mind-numbing boredom having been cast upon them to result in their current state of partial nudity and interesting colorations upon their faces.

Naruto had meandered through a small portion of the fallen crowds which had listened in on his story awhile ago and placed their bodies in peculiar positions with one another, sometimes using strange clothing, and sometimes using a marker to draw manga on their faces, backs, and legs.

But now as Naruto ran on top of the roofs of Konoha, Naruto had a strange inclination, stopping to shout, "Aha! My prankster senses are tingling...but where?" He looked about, waving away the fog from the Sunset jutsu he had asked Bushy Brows to teach him. Looking across the street Naruto saw the snoozing form of Temari. He felt a slight trickle from his nose as he took in the sight of the pigtailed girl sunbathing.

Jumping across the street to reach her was not a difficult task, though not waking the ninja up was difficult. Ignoring the scantily clad ninja for the moment, Naruto peeped inside of her hotel room and saw the sleeping figures of her two younger brothers. He took out some of the extra-heavy duty ninja wire that Jiraiya had said obaa-chan used to keep her melons from hitting the ground and he used it to wind the wire around the door handles. It wouldn't hold forever, but it would would keep the brothers from breaking through to see what he was doing.

He turned from his completed task at the door and now fully took in Temari's form, feeling the run of blood from his nose once more. Applying a healthy dosage of sun screen to his fingers, Naruto wrote a few kanji into Temari's belly. He did not stay long enough to appreciate the screams of frustration when she woke up to read, "Naruto was here and stole your clothing. If missing, please seek one ero-sennin to retrieve." It didn't help his case that on her exposed breasts Naruto had written a small note describing his thoughts of her naked form and how he'd like to eat some ramen from her navel.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 1st, 2011: Here we have the second addition to the entire story and the first Naruto prank...which I may or may not have been planning since the story's creation a couple of years ago. Don't you judge me! Please review; reviews feed my libido and my wife enjoys the inspiration they give me to no longer lust after Kiera Knightly. You heard nothing!**


	3. The Second Prank

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

After leaving a rather interesting message on Temari's skin, Naruto felt it was time to visit a particular shadow-user like himself. He would show such a particular shadow-user that kage bushin were far superior to wispy little shadows on the ground!

So, departing from the balcony of Temari's sun-bathing horror, Naruto ran along the rooftops of Konoha once again. It was a time of immense joy, looking down on the people, who had once ridiculed him, in such such ridiculous positions. There was a grocer who had sold him rotten eggs and then called him a thief. There was a weapons salesman who sold him all the bent kunai from his scrap metal bin. And over there was a little old lady who screamed rape every time he came nearby. Such wonderful memories.

Shikamaru, before the dismal tale of Naruto's telling, had been gazing up at the clouds on one of his favorite, quiet hills in the park near the residential section. It was here that Naruto spotted his pineapple-hair friend. It was here that Naruto grinned, as if a fox, over the snoozing form of his friend. It was, indeed, here that Naruto summoned hundreds of kage bushin to begin building a mound. It stood near 40 feet high.

As the four hundred fifty-seven kage bushin each transformed into a large lump of earth, the real Naruto molded that transformed earth into a mound, towering over Shikamaru. From there it was of no difficulty to take the unconscious form of his friend and place it on top of the mound. Naruto then fled the scene before anyone became a witness to the scene of following events.

When Shikamaru did wake up, he unsettled the loose earth beneath him, cause the kage bushins to stretch too far from their various collection of earthly parts. Shikamaru, by the time he was done yawning, was already tumbling through an ever expanding white cloud of dissipated kage bushins. When at last Shikamaru came close to the ground, he fell through a pocket of oil and straight into a bed of chicken feathers. He had officially, been pranked!

**(Story)**

**AN: May 3rd, 2011: I may have found a job again so I won't have too much time anymore. Alas, I will always be working on new material and edits it seems. Please review!  
**


	4. The Third Prank

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Naruto looked around for his next target after placing Shikamaru in such a precarious position. While looking about he spotted a particular pink-haired friend whom he was really keen to look on for awhile. After he was sure that he'd been watching Sakura for more than was necessary to be creepy, Naruto skipped along the rooftops with a flutter in his heart, looking for his next target.

Naruto looked around for a little over five minutes before he spotted it: the Hokage Monument. He had only once before dared to deface the faces of the previous leaders of Konoha. He had managed to escape with his life when the official punishment was death. There was a Kiri-nin some years ago who had tried to blow up the Fourth's head only to be pin-cushioned with most of ANBU's favorite kunai.

Not bothering to sneak up on the colossal monument, Naruto took out a paint ball gun and began shooting a sickly green color below the Second's nose. To the Third, Naruto drew the Icha Icha symbol with little rivulets of blood leaking from his nose. The Fourth was drawn as if in a golden halo of yellow fire while the First looked on in awe, or perhaps it was lust? Naruto's drawing ability was waning by this point.

Saving the best for last, Naruto drew a pile of sake bottles around Tsunade's part of the monument. Her cheeks were a deep rosy red, while her eyes were bleary and dull. He had even found the time to draw in her hair, which was sweaty and a little tangled around her head while the Third and Second were looking up from their own perversions to watch her.

Another good deed being done, Naruto wrote along the top: "Beware the price of power, for it foretells the doom of the soul. The greatest crutch is also the greatest flaw, but be that as it may, ninja are still human; just exaggeratedly flawed humans."

Having done his good deed and written a line from a cheesy manga he'd borrowed from Shikamaru's unconscious form, Naruto took to the rooftops once more and looked about for a new source of entertainment. He was quite willing to prank a few more ninja when he looked down into a window he was passing to see Kiba and Akamaru, still asleep from his story earlier, piled on top of one another. Naruto couldn't tell if they'd been playing or...worse, but he was going to thrust bleach in his eyes to get their naked forms out of his mind.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 4th, 2011: Here is a newly posted chapter to TBS! Yes they are all sort of short but I never really had much in mind than to wash myself of the various pranks I imagined Naruto getting into. I hope you enjoy! Please review!**


	5. The Fourth Prank

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

**Mistress Pie: **I specifically have a warning about the initial story in the beginning, but allow me to give an in-depth explaination for what happened. Initially, when I published this story, I forgot to add the Naruto content into the first chapter of Naruto running around and pranking everyone since he (I) made them fall asleep with an original story created by myself. The story Naruto tells is probably crap, yes. However, I would like to point out my anonymous friend, that the story is roughly 18,000 words which you read all the way through in addition to the 4,000 words of author's notes, review commentaries, and (half of that 4,000) is actual Naruto content of story. I'm revamping my stories and styling them so that you (the readers) can actually make sense of my stories these days. Notice I'm even adding disclaimers at the beginning of every chapter! I hated doing that before. So just try and enjoy the story...or not! This is fanfiction after all. It comes, inherently, with the motto, "If you don't like it, read something else."******  
**

**(Story)**

As Naruto flew along the commercial rooftops, a familiar sign caught his eye: literally. Naruto face-planted directly into his favorite ramen stand sign. Down below he could hear the sounds of noodles boiling and old man Teuchi snoring just as loud as could be.

Naruto righted himself and peeked his head down below the flap line into the stand. There he caught sight of a familiar pink-haired demoness who was hunting him. Keeping himself perfectly still it did not take too long before Sakura left the stand in search of him elsewhere. When he was sure that she had truly left, Naruto swung down into the serving area of the stand.

Inside, Teuchi had had a small crowd he was serving at the time of Naruto's tale. It was easy to swing around a few of the people and pickpocket their underwear and place the dirty underwear in their bowls; sometimes, a thing so perfect as Teuchi's ramen had to be ruined in order to get back at these guys who treated him so poorly as a child. He just hoped that old man Teuchi didn't take it too personally.

So Naruto continued to wander, trying to keep off the radar of a pink-haired fiend when he spotted a red-eyed beauty. Feeling his devious side whistle at him at the opportunity presented, Naruto approached the sleeping beauty who had, before Naruto's tale, been sleeping with a chain-smoking ninja. When Naruto was safe inside the veranda they had chosen for their _particular_ outing, he positioned Kurenai behind Asuma with a very large strap-on he'd borrowed from Kakashi-sensei's home.

With just a simple tube of brown paste which could defined as 'gunk' and Naruto was able to slap that on the end of the strap-on; the culminating effect made it look as if the roles were reversed in the relationship displayed before everyone, after one of the walls had been taken off the veranda barring the couple from being seen by the public.

Naruto felt his hackles shiver and darted away from the scene before the green-eyed foe could spot him. That had been a close call.

**(Story)**

**AN: May 10th, 2011: Sorry about the wait on the second update of yesterday that I promised; it seems that something was wrong with the document manager and I couldn't even upload what I wanted to give to you guys. So here you go! I even added a little extra on due to the wait. You can expect a new chapter in _Everything_ or _Haremization_ soon.  
**


	6. The Fifth Prank Goes Awry

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

******Review Commentaries:**

**Mistress Pie: **My oh my...you returned... Well, my answer is that no, I did not steal anyone else's work for my story. If you had actually read my reply to your comment, in full, you would understand that. Also, if a writer can nitpick about a reviewers writing; your writing sucks: the grammar is decent but leaves something to be desired, your word choice is 'blegh', and your spelling is equally 'sucky'. Have a nice day!******  
**

**(Story)**

Naruto spotted his next target thanks to her wonderful assets. He felt a little light-heated just staring at this bun-haired girl's ass. I mean, holy kami above did she have one tight little...what? Sorry!

Naruto spotted his next target thanks to the customary pink shirt that she always wore with her hair done up in buns. There was something about Tenten that always threw Naruto for a loop, maybe it was the fact that her name was cute or her buns or her devoted life to sharp, pointy things. Who could really say what drove Naruto to seek Tenten out for his next prank. But when he found her, that was when things got interesting.

He found her secluded in a practice field, possibly having been working on her aim before he told his tale earlier. Now she was slumped to the ground in a kneeling position, a handful of kunai and wazashi holding her head up off the mud. As he stood there wondering how to prank her, Naruto noticed the beginning of rain trickling down from the heavens. He looked up at the sky in amazement, hoping this would not be the ruin of his pranking victories over mankind.

When he looked back down he had to blink excessively to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. There, standing out due to the soaked shorts, a thong could be seen running down away from his sight. He almost tilted his head to get a better look when he had to remind himself of what he was doing.

Pulling out some spray-paint he coated her back in a grotesque image of him smiling up at the sky with a forehead protector which read, 'One who rocks your socks!'. Feeling as if he had adequately horrified the girl, Naruto fingered the waistband of her thong before shrugging and moving her around to take her thong from her. Taking off the sleeping girl's pants was easy, it was taking off the more delicate string of cloth which required his attention. Attention so focused, he failed to notice the pink-haired shadow which came up from behind.

When Naruto had his prize and had Tenten's pants back on, only backwards, Naruto began to jump away when he heard _her _whisper from behind, "Hello..._Naru-kun_."

**(Story)**

**AN: May 10th, 2011: First day of work was awesome! I really enjoyed...delivering pizzas? Oh well. Here's another chapter of _The Tale of Boredom to Sleepdom_. I really just can't seem to think straight for _Haremization_ or _Everything_, so just wait a few days and then start complaining, okay? Also, I'm headed back to King's Island one day next week so no updates on whatever day that is! Please review! I love reviews: good or bad. I enjoy making fun of bad reviews. :)  
**


	7. The Blue Screen of Death

**AN: ****I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.**

**(Story)**

Naruto looked across the training ground at his pink-haired nemesis, the one who would tame him. They didn't have a whole to say to one another, seeing as they both knew what the other wanted. However, they had known each other since childhood, and they took the opportunity to cry out to one another in the hopes of reaching their dearest of friends.

Sakura began by stretching out a finger towards Naruto with a genjutsu of a flashing blue and white lightening behind her, "It's the end of the road Naru-kun!" Her voice was as ungentle as the Hokage's drunken fist or Lee's famous recipe of another drunken fist or even Sasuke-teme's little known friend from down under and it's drunken fist! Her pink attire and pink hair might have fooled anyone else, but Naruto didn't see a gentle sakura flower in his Sakura.

Instead he matched her pointed finger with a genjutsu of foxes chasing rabbits in a red background behind himself as he cried out, "Lo it is he who shall not be tamed by the shrew! It is the man with the almighty plan! The prankster who shot up a few gangstas!" His face was pulled wide in a foxy grin despite Sakura's disbelieving gaze of annoyance.

"'Gangstas'? Naruto what the hell is wrong with you? What the hell is a 'gangsta'? Did you forget to take your medication before you started telling your story to our children this morning?" Sakura accused her husband with a rabid, twitching smile. Naruto was to never forget taking his ADD medication to calm down the effects of the Nine-Tails on his personality. It was almost a capital punishment in their household.

Yet Naruto did not yield to her demands, "Nay womanly-woman! I shall not be defeated by your words of pitiful scolding! I am but the sun that rises from the east! I am the man with the fricken' almighty plan! I know things man! I know them!" Slowly Naruto began to sink towards the ground in a heap, crying his eyes out. Side effects of Naruto ADD medication (read as cannabis) sometimes included depressed withdrawal. It was the only time he began getting overly goofy and cried a lot. He also tended to ask for more feminine-oriented movies and complained of cramps. Tsunade had never been able to figure out why but declared it an S-class secret regardless.

Sakura walked up beside her heap of a crying husband and cajoled him, "Oh sweety, see what I mean? This is why you have to take your medication; that, and my shows begin in about ten minutes and if you make me miss my shows I swear to kami that I'll blow your moth***** (beep)"

...Please excuse this interruption during your normally programmed sappy fanfic...

...We are currently experiencing technical difficulties...

...All is well with the w-...who let them in here?

From the studio's side-wall two blurred forms could be distinctly seen trading blows back and forth. One was distinctly orange and the other distinctly pink. The two screamed at each other in Japanese for twenty seconds as a team of cameramen came through the broken wall to film the fight in progress. After a minute of fighting the two stopped to glare at one another as a plushie nine-tailed fox got some up-close screen time, 'shouting' at the two to stop fighting while it was watching its' soap operas.

At this point, the screen writer suffered a major heart attack you see the blue screen of death. Game Over!

**(Story)**

**AN: May 12, 2011: Well what do you think of that people? I finally finished the story in its' intended location. What? You want to complain. Erase the blue screen! Send the Narutards on them! I want their heads! Review?  
**


	8. END

AN: I do not own any part of the Naruto universe except the crazy ideas I may write about for your viewing pleasure.

**AN: May 13th, 2011: Hey guys, I justed wanted to let you know that this story is, indeed, officially complete. I forgot to post that earlier, but while I was at work I had an idea! (Amazing isn't it?)**

**If you want a sequel, you will need to review and let me know that you, indeed, want a sequel to this story _The Tale of Boredom to Sleepdom_. The reason I'm posting this Author's Note is another part of 'standard process' I decided to implement while at work. All stories that I finish will get an 'End' chapter to leave space for review commentaries so that five years after a story is finished, you don't have to scroll through five pages worth of review commentaries to get to the 700 words of story. Deal? So just leave a review and you will see this first 'End' chapter accrue comments to your reviews and ideas.**

**So go ahead and tell me what you think and what you want to see! I can't guarantee I'll do what you ask for, but I can guarantee that I'll read and think about and possibly laugh at you...r review. :)**

**Review Commentaries:**

**:** First of all, let me commend you for your name. ? I'll just call you Mr/Mrs. Invisible. I'm delighted to hear (read see) that you enjoyed my wonky ending. I really just had to go to work in like...five minutes so I spit something out that sounded bizarre from my head. It was that or a cock fight and the tv announcement won. What do you want the sequel to be about? Again, I will take suggestions but I cannot guarantee anything.

**. Invisible:** I like both of your options, and could probably do both given the time. I personally prefer trying to incorporate the Naruto cast into the World XX. I know it's a lot to read, but it would end up reading in a similar manner as the first chapter. World XX v.2 is a lot different from v.1, although I cannot remember if I explained just how different. Of course, I also like the idea of Naruto and Sakura being forced to host a tv show...(snort) like in Shippuden... I'll post both ideas onto my profile as possible new stories so I remember these. I really do like both of them.

**kidloco:** More romance to it eh? I like the idea of including romance but it's a difficult thing to do (if my story _Fiancee_ is any testament to such a fact). I will give it a shot though!

**InARealPickle:** The point of the story is to promote my original writing while presenting an interesting situation which allows for Naruto to prank his friends while they sleep away. And the answer to your question is clearly not you but the thousands of others who have visited the story and read all the way through. On a more personal note, I hardly find you as a fellow writer _worthy_ to condemn my writing with your pitiful single chapter, never updated story as your only publication from 2009. Plot is a big point RealPickle of writing; indeed, the plot can make or break a story based upon _how well it is written_. A good example of what I mean is from _Lovegood, Boobs Gooder_; this particular story has an asinine plot which is more crack than serious over the course of only five chapters. Yet, the story is written so well that you want to keep reading. I don't particularly care if my readers _want_ to continue reading my stories. I write what I want to read. If others enjoy that, yay for them. If they, meaning people such as yourself, don't enjoy my writing then I appreciate the review but I scoff at pitiful attempts to scorn where there is little evidence of value behind the scorning.

**Probably Shouldn't Bother: **Thank you for at least being a little more open minded to the style. Personally, it does kind of fuck with my mind too, but it was a fun experiment.


End file.
